A Foreign Affair
by Efflorescent.Hours
Summary: One of Ilvermorny's finest, Lessie Aragòn, has been chosen to pilot an Exchange Program at Hogwarts during her Fifth Year. The goals: Build a strong international Wizarding community and unearth the UK's Ministry of Magic's lies. Sorted into Slytherin and thrown into the pit of vipers, Lessie finds a liaison in the clever & reserved Theo Nott. TheoxOC. "OoTP" timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**_A Foreign Affair_**

 _A Theo Nott Romance_

 _Chapter 1:_

 _Acknolwedgements: This is a fanfic for J.K. Rowling's characters and conceptions in "Harry Potter". I do not claim rights to characters other than Alessandra Aragòn-Morales and similar original characters. All other familiar names, places, and titles belong to J.K. Rowling._

 _Rating: **T** for some coarse language, alcohol, violence and dark themes, and some sexual content. _

* * *

_"¡Alessandra! Venga abajo! Lessie!"_

 _"¡Un minuto, Mamá!"_

Lessie sat at the bay window of her room; the afternoon breeze blew through the curtains, and lifted the strands of her dark hair that had fallen from her long braid. Her dark eyebrows were knitted together in concentration as she wrote in her thick journal. Finishing her thought, Lessie put her quill down and snapped her journal shut before she jumped out of her seat and bounded down the marble steps of her large San Diego home.

"Mamá," Lessie called once downstairs.

"There's a letter for you!" Her mom's answer floated from the kitchen.

Lessie broke out into the grin and dashed into the kitchen. Sure enough, she found her mother stirring a pot at the stove in their large kitchen. Though they had house-elves, Valeria Aragón-Morales wanted to be the one to cook for her family. On the center island was a crème-colored envelope.

Lessie picked up the envelope. In elegant calligraphy- _Alessandra Julieta Aragón-Morales_ —her name was spiraled on the front. On the back, Ilvermorny's crest sealed the envelope.

Lessie slid her finger under the flap of the envelope and extracted a letter. "It's probably the letter from the results of the Exchange Program," she said. Her heart hammered wildly. This was it!

Valeria put the wooden spoon down and she turned to face her daughter. "Well," she asked, "what does it say?"

Lessie extracted the letter and scanned the contents. "Dear Miss Alessandra J. Aragón-Morales, earlier this year you applied to Ilvermorny's trial exchange program. Based on your merits, recommendations from peers and professors, and your application, we are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to pilot Ilvermorny's global studies program—I got in! I was accepted!"

"Congratulations, _mijita_!" Valeria went to her daughter and kissed her forehead. Lessie smiled as she put the letter back in her envelope—she would glue it in her journal later.

"Now, help me with dinner," asked Valeria, already walking away. "Your brothers and father will be home very soon. As will your sister and her husband. Remember, Maria and Miguel are visiting today."

 **X**

Dinner was a loud and boisterous affair as all of Lessie's immediately family gathered outside to eat. Because all of the family was there, and to celebrate Lessie's accomplishment, Spanish wine from the Aragón vineyards—Valeria's home country—was served.

"I believe a congratulations is in order," Carlos Morales, Lessie's father said over the chatter of his family. Everyone quieted to give him his or her attention. "Lessie has been chosen to pilot the Exchange Program with her school. We are so proud of her."

Everyone turned to look at Lessie who tried not to shrink under the sudden attention. There was a long pause of silence.

"Which school will you choose," asked Maria, Lessie's older sister, breaking the silence. Her back was straight her posture stiff.

"Hogwarts," Lessie answered without hesitation. "It's the best school outside of Ilvermorny."

"That's very far away," Michael, her eldest brother, said, his brown eyes narrowing.

"It is," Lessie agreed, guarded.

"She will go," her father decided, his eyes locked on his youngest child, and Lessie felt the tension leave her shoulders. "Everyone is good at something, and Lessie's talent, like her mothers, is magic."

" _Bruja_ ," Jonathan, the brother that was six years older than her murmured quietly enough for only her to hear. Lessie bit her bottom lip to keep from flinching.

o

Lessie sat in her room later that night, quietly listening to the crickets outside of her window when her father came into her room. Lessie smiled gently when Carlos took a seat next to her at the bay window.

"If you keep frowning like that, the wind will turn and your face will change," said Carlos with a gentle smile. Lessie crossed her eyes and made a face, but she found her father's beliefs in old wives' tales endearing.

"Is it really okay for me to go, Papá?"

"Go," her father said, nodding solemnly. "Home will always be here when you need us."

"Will it?" Lessie drew her knees to her chest and frowned again. "They don't like me. They've always thought of me as strange."

"Your brothers and sister are jealous," said Carlos. "Think about it, they love your mother, and you are from your mother and me, how could they hate you?"

It was true, her siblings were all her half-siblings, Valeria was Carlos's second wife after his first wife passed away. Carlos had met Valeria—a beautiful pure-blooded Spanish witch when he was on a business trip to Spain many years ago.

"See," Carlos said, seeing Lessie scowl as she let the information sink. "They don't know how to show it, but they love you very much. If you need them, they will protect you."

"I suppose." Lessie giggled when her father pulled her into a hug. Of all his children, Carlos Morales had the softest of spots for his youngest child—her adventurous and ambitious heart was just like his.

"Your mother has told me about Hogwarts," said Carlos. "So, when you go, I want you to only use your mother's name."

Lessie pulled back to look at her father. Her hard-working, intelligent, _No-maj_ father had a knowing look in his dark eyes. Lessie bit her bottom lip. She knew over in Europe the stigma against half-blood and no-maj born witches and wizards was strict. She was determined to change it. Therefore she nodded after a moment's hesitation.

The next day when she sent her confirmation letter to Hogwarts, she applied as Alessandra Julieta Aragón.

 **X**

"Be safe, Alessandra," Valeria murmured as she kissed her daughter's forehead. Worry creased the proud Spanish woman's brow as she searched her daughter's brown eyes.

"I will, Mamá," Alessandra promised.

"Maybe she shouldn't go. Carlos." Valeria turned to her husband as they waited by Platform Nine-and-three-quarters to see Lessie off. "The rumors that Hogwarts isn't safe. Even though Ilvermorny is in session, Lessie can go back-"

Carlos touched his black mustache, as he often did when deep in thought.

"No, I'm going to Hogwarts." Alessandra looked at her parents. Shortly after sending in her confirmation letter, Ilvermorny and Hogwarts informed Lessie's family of the recent events of the last school year: the return of Voldemort. Lessie's family grew worried, and Lessie knew in her heart that more than ever, she needed to go.

The whistle from Hogwarts Express startled Lessie and she took both of her parents' hands and squeezed them once before she started to walk away. "I'm going," she repeated and offered her parents a smile before she turned to board the train. There was no going back now.

o

The door to her private compartment slid open, pulling her from her thoughts. Lessie looked up into the face of a tall boy with a book in his hand standing at the opening. He was thin with brown hair and eyes that reminded Lessie of her beloved Pacific Ocean. He also reminded Lessie of a rabbit by the way his teeth seemed just slightly too big for his mouth. His face was impassive when he regarded her.

"You look new," the boy said.

"I kind of am," Lessie offered a smile. "To Hogwarts at least."

"You're not from around here," the boy raised an eyebrow at her.

"No," said Lessie, "but you're accent tells me you're from here."

" _I'm_ not the one with an accent," the boy raised a dark eyebrow at her, cocking his head head at the sound of her American accent. Something about his blank facial expression reminded Lessie of her mother—the guarded expression of those born into nobility.

"I suppose you're right. My name is Lessie."

"Lessie?" The boy quirked his eyebrow even higher. The boy regarded Lessie carefully, as if making a decision. Finally he entered the compartment and shut the door, sitting across from her. Lessie smiled with slight satisfaction.

"It's short for Alessandra."

"You can't be a first year," the boy commented, and Lessie felt him glance quickly at her face and body. Lessie was average height and already had a well-developed figure, but she was sure that the boy that sat across from her would make her feel small if she stood in front of him.

Lessie smiled slightly and held up a hand and the boy scoffed, as though unused to being told what to do—just like her older brothers. "So many questions," Lessie laughed. "How about you? Don't I get to know your name?"

"Nott," the boy said at last. "Theo Nott."

"Theo," Lessie said, "short for Theodore."

" _Theo_ ," Theo insisted and Lessie laughed, figuring she was right in guessing his full name.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Theo. And I'm not a First Year; I'm a Fifth year. I'm actually an exchange student from Ilvermorny."

"That Muggle-loving North American school?" Theo laughed insolently, and Lessie felt anger flare at the sound.

"Muggle?"

"You don't know what a Muggle is? You know, non-magical people?"

"Oh! You mean No-maj! I forgot you had a different word for them. Yes…we're friendly with the non-maj community, specifically if there is a witch or wizard with no-maj lineage—"

"You mean Mudbloods," said Theo. He shook his head, unbelieving of Lessie's ease in talking about _them_.

Lessie flinched at the word. She knew that one, and throughout her magical schooling, she was taught to never use that word because it was the same as discriminating against someone's skin color.

Theo's clear blue eyes noticed Lessie's involuntary movement. "You're not one of _them_ are you? A Mudblood?" Theo scoffed. "I _would_ manage to find the last remotely private compartment occupied by a Mud—"

"No," said Lessie, raising her head high. "I'm not. And you don't have to sit here. Don't you have friends of your own?"

"Acquaintances," said Theo. "Friends is a strong word."

"Fine, don't you have other acquaintances you can talk to?"

"Touched something sensitive, didn't I," asked Theo, completely unapologetic.

Lessie frowned as she was torn between irritation with the boy across from her and finding his British accent charming. "I was told Hogwarts was less tolerant than Ilvermorny, and you are a fine example of that, Theodore."

"I wouldn't expect you to know anything, _Alessandra_ ," Theo shot back. "Especially if you come from a pitiable school like Ilvermorny."

"Ilvermonry is just as good a school as Hogwarts," Lessie fired back. "I'll have you know, Theodore, I am the top of my year and _that's_ why I was selected for the Exchange Program, and _I chose_ to go to Hogwarts because—" Lessie stopped herself.

Theo sat back, smug satisfaction and curiosity on his face. "Because," he prompted.

Lessie took a shaking breath and ran her fingers through her long black hair, unaware of Theo's watchful eyes catching her every movement. "Because, I'm interested in foreign affairs and I wanted the opportunity to learn from the best school in Europe," Lessie answered, telling most of the truth.

o

Theo regarded Lessie. Minutes before he entered her compartment, he had left the compartment that held Blaise Zabini, Greg Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe—he had no interest in such trivial conversation such as Draco's new position as a prefect or what girl let Vincent feel her up over the summer.

Then there was Lessie, the American girl that sat across from him. Hours passed in their compartment and she refused to talk to him again, which was fine by him; he wasn't much of a talker to begin with. Every so often, Theo would look up from his book to see Lessie with her knees up as she wrote in her journal, brushing strands of her long, black-as-night hair out of her eyes.

When the Express rolled to a stop, Lessie stood and shrugged on her black Hogwarts robes, and Theo did the same, seconds later. He watched as Lessie began to reach up for her trunks.

"Leave them," said Theo, and Lessie turned to him for the first since she stopped talking to him. Theo paused as she turned her face up to him, her cinnamon colored eyes on his. Theo cleared his throat, "the trunks are always brought in for us."

"Okay."

Students filed out of the train and Theo tapped Lessie's arm, silently guiding her to where the other Fifth years waited to be escorted to Hogwarts.

Theo raised an eyebrow when he heard Lessie make out a quiet gasp when the carriages arrived.

"You see them too."

Lessie looked up at Theo, tearing her eyes away from the skeletal horse figures with wings that pulled the carriages. She nodded once.

"Not everyone can."

"Can you see them," asked Lessie as one of the last carriages pulled to a stop in front of them. Theo nodded once as he followed Lessie into the carriage, followed by other Fifth years.

 **X**

The carriages stopped in front of the school and the students piled out one by one. Theo exited the carriage first and held out a hand to help Lessie out. Lessie hesitated for a second, and Theo smirked.

"I don't bite," he said.

Lessie rolled her eyes at the boy, but took his hand anyway, as delicately and lady-like as her noble-birthed mother taught her to be. "Thank you, Theodore."

"Alessandra Aragòn?"

Lessie paused and saw an older witch with a severe face wearing a beat up old hat calling to her from just inside the castle. Lessie glanced at Theo, before parting from him.

The woman offered Lessie a smile which softened her features only slightly. "I'm Professor McGonagall."

"Oh," Lessie smiled, "it's good to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise my dear," said McGonagall. "I wanted to introduce myself as well as give you a chance to sort into your house before you enter the Great Hall and before the first years. I figured you'd rather watch the ceremony than participate with the eleven year olds."

"Definitely."

MgGonagall removed the beaten hat from her head and handed it to Lessie. "When you're ready, place it on your head."

Lessie took the hat, turned it once in her hands and put it on her head. For a second, nothing happened, until she heard a voice in her head.

"What a mind," the deep voice said. "I see you have a desire for knowledge and adventure, but your mind is most intriguing. Your desire for self-preservation is remarkable. I also see a great determination…" Finally, the hat echoed outside of Lessie's head: "SLYTHERIN!"

Lessie felt her heart skip a beat. Her mother had told her about Slytherin (Valeria had been a Gryffindor), and McGonagall's face confirmed her mother's stories.

"Last table on the left," McGonagall said before putting the hat back on her head and leaving to greet the First years.

Lessie frowned slightly as she entered the Great Hall. Students were still filing in as Lessie made her way to Slytherin's table. She smiled slightly when she saw Theo at the table; as irritating as he was, she was glad for his familiar face.

She tapped his shoulder as she neared him. "Scoot over," she said. The corners of Theo's lips quirked up slightly as he relented, opening up a space for Lessie to sit beside him.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

Lessie glanced up at the girl across from her who addressed her abruptly. The girl had a face that reminded her of a pug. Beside her was a boy with pale blonde hair and water colored eyes. Both regarded her almost disdainfully.

"Lessie," Lessie answered, raising her chin as well, playing the arrogance game all the Hogwarts students she'd interacted with seemed to enjoy. "I'm the exchange student from Ilvermorny. I was sorted here."

"Oh, we were informed of that," said the pale blonde boy. He rolled his eyes. "Seems like your school isn't a lost cause if you've been sorted into our house. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco held out a hand.

Lessie sighed and took it, squeezed once and quickly released it. She didn't trust this kid.

"Pansy Parkinson," the pug-faced girl smiled at her. "We'll have to catch up later."

"I look forward to it," Lessie lied through her teeth.

 **X**

Lessie sat in a vacant Slytherin's Common Room well after midnight next to the fire. She quietly ran her fingers through her hair unbraiding and re-braiding it as she mulled over the night's events. Hogwarts was indeed going through some dark times.

"I hope running into you in my private sanctuaries won't become a regular practice."

Lessie looked up to see Theo, carrying a book again, dressed in black lounge pants and a white V-neck t-shirt.

"Oh forgive me your highness," Lessie said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Theo smirked as he sat in front of her on the floor in front of the fire.

"Are you cold?"

Lessie nodded and drew her blanket tighter around her—mostly because she suddenly felt shy in her black silk camisole and shorts sleep set. "I grew up in Southern California where it's always warm. This will take a little time to get used to."

Theo nodded and picked up his book, beginning to read.

"Why are you down here so late?"

"I have a hard time going to sleep sometimes," said Theo, shrugging his shoulders. "I read until it becomes easier."

Lessie felt herself soften at Theo's words. He might be arrogant, but he was still human.

After a few minutes of silence in front of the crackling fire, she stood, feeling ready to brave the cold. "Good night."

"Alessandra."

Lessie paused when she heard Theo call out to her. She turned, raising an eyebrow at him. "Lessie," she prompted.

"Lessie sounds like a name I would give to someone lesser than me," Theo scowled, and Lessie wondered if Theo noticed heat creep up her face at his explanation.

Theo's blue eyes then seemed to soften. "Alessandra, you said you're here to learn. Just…be careful about who you trust."

"Dully noted," said Lessie. "Good night, Theodore."

"Theo," Theo prompted.

Lessie paused. She had no good reason to call him "Theodore" other than to annoy him, and she could get used to him calling her by her full name. "Fine," she said. "Good night, Theo. Thanks for looking out for me."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I have recently grown fond of Theo...so welcome to a new journey! This story starts during the students' Fifth Year (Order of the Phoenix) and possibly beyond!**

 **I have a request! Do I have any fancy friends good at making story images? I can't think of or find a good graphic icon for this story. Tips and ideas are welcome!**

 **Your reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A Foreign Affair_**

 _A Theo Nott Romance_

 _Chapter 2_

* * *

The tension in Professor McGonagall's office was thick as Lessie twirled her thumbs together in her lap. She glanced from McGonagall to Dolores Umbridge, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor; both women sat stiffly as they fixed their post-lunch tea in thick silence.

"Have a biscuit, Miss Aragòn," McGonagall heaved with a heavy sigh. Displeasure radiated from her due to Umbridge's presence.

"Thank you," said Lessie as she took a chocolate cookie from a platter and nibbled on it. The terminology United Kingdom natives amused her. Lessie took turns eating the chocolate cookie and sipping her tea out of politeness. One of the many things Lessie missed about Ilvermorny was the constant supply of chai tea lattes and coffee.

"Ahem." Umbridge cleared her throat as she finished stirring her tea. She then smiled sweetly at Lessie. "Miss Aragòn, we are pleased that you've chosen Hogwarts," Umbridge said in her sickly sweet falsetto voice that grated Lessie's nerves. But finally she was talking about a subject Lessie was excited about: the exchange program.

"Hogwarts is definitely much more different than I imagined it would be." Lessie primarily addressed McGonagall. "The grounds of this school are very beautiful, and I've managed to find a handful of nice people." Lessie noticed the small smile that played at the corner of McGonagall's lips. After a week at Hogwarts, she quickly learned that the strict looking witch that sat across from her—who also happened to harbor an extreme dislike for Slytherin—was the most competent adult she had met.

Lessie continued, her tone controlled, "My parents did try to stop me from coming here though. Back in America, we've heard about the return of You-Know-Who—"

"Nonsense." This was Umbridge. "There is no return. We will attest to the tragedies of this past year—"

"But the reports have cited—"

"Tut tut, don't interrupt me, child." Umbridge wagged a finger at Lessie, and Lessie bit down on her bottom lip to silence the fiery retorts that threatened to burst out of her mouth.

Seeming satisfied with Lessie's silence, Umbridge continued, "The Ministry is aware of the tragedy Potter endured during the Triwizard Tournament and his mad ravings after seeing his friend lose his life during the game."

Lessie stared and stared at the short and squat woman that worked for the UK Ministry of Magic. Lessie had purposefully asked about Voldemort, and she was unpleasantly shocked to realize that the rumors about the corruption of the UK's Ministry of Magic were true. Her eyes flicked over to McGonagall who appeared unhappy. She wondered if she'd every get to talk to that woman alone.

The rattling of a teacup being placed in the saucer made her flick her brown gaze back to Umbridge.

"Remember, dear," said Umbridge, again, in her sickly sweet voice, "you are a guest here, and you are here to learn about our ways. Perhaps in doing so, you will take away our more refined ideas to Ilvermorny. Nothing more, Miss Aragòn. And while you are here, you will be subjected to the same treatment as any other Hogwarts student. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Having older siblings that she shared a love-hate relationship with made her acutely aware to knowing when she was being threatened.

"Oh, Miss Aragòn, you're late for Potions!" McGonagall quickly pulled up a quill to scribble a hall pass and handed it to Lessie. "Professor Snape is very punctual, but I'm sure he will be lenient if you give him this note."

"It was good meeting with you," said Lessie, her eyes solely on McGonagall, as she was already slinging her book bag over her shoulder while she reached for the hall pass. She gazed once at Umbridge, who, sure enough, was waiting expectantly.

Lessie mustered her own sweet smile and nodded at the woman before she left.

 **X**

Lessie paused just outside the doors that led to Potions class to catch her breath after she hurried from MGonagall's office in a tower down to the dungeons. Hogwarts and Ilvermorny were roughly the same size, but she had taken a few wrong turns to get back to class that she ran faster to make up for lost time.

Quietly, she slipped into the back of the classroom and sat at an empty table near the back of the room behind the other Slytherin students.

"Miss Aragòn, our exchange student."

Lessie smiled guiltily at Professor Snape, pushing her black hair behind her ear. Snape was an imposing man with hard eyes, and Lessie was still deciding whether or not he was all bark without bite.

"I was meeting with Professor McGonagall and she gave me a hall pass—"

"I'm unsure of the policies at Ilvermorny, Miss Aragòn, but tardiness will note be tolerated in my class from here on out. Now, will someone please partner with her fr the assignment so that I may continue without interruption?"

There was a pause of silence before the sound of wood scraping against the hard dungeon floor caught Lessie's attention. A couple rows up, Theo left his table with Blaise Zabini and collected his things and joined Lessie.

Snape gave a curt nod and began his lecture on the Draught of Peace once more.

Theo glanced at Lessie and noticed her grateful smile.

"Someone had to do it," Theo said matter-of-factly as he arranged his supplies on their desk.

"Ah yes, you know exactly what girls want to hear," Lessie teased. Theo harrumphed quietly at that.

The pair took notes in silence as Snape lectured about the properties that went into brewing the Draught of Peace as well as introducing the names of other potions they would be focusing on that year. Finally, he ended his lecture and dismissed the students to brewing.

Theo began to systematically set out the necessary ingredients for the potion while Lessie set up their cauldron on the burner. Waving her hand once, the burner burst into immediate flame and Lessie used the dial to set it to a low temperature.

"How did you do that," asked Theo, clearly impressed by Lessie's skill.

"Um, magic?" Lessie quirked a perfectly arched dark eyebrow and laughed lightly. "Are you sure you aren't the No-maj, sorry, _muggle_ , around here?"

"I meant without a wand, brazen American," Theo snapped, miffed at being called a muggle.

"Easy," Lessie laughed, unoffended by Theo's jibe. She had known that Theo was a quiet and proud boy, and she was amused by anything that ruffled his feathers. She then snapped her fingers, and the flame disappeared.

"You wave your hand like this," Lessie did the motion she used earlier to start the fire, and say the incantation " _ignis_ ". While doing so, imagine a flame in your mind. When you get better at the spell, you won't even have to say the word, it just happens. It's really not that hard—you try."

Theo's pacific blue eyes trained on Lessie for a second before he faced the unlit burner. He took a breath and did everything she told him to do.

" _Ignis_ ".

There was a small sputter of a flame, but it did not catch.

"Stupid," Theo muttered and pulled out his wand to light the burner.

"You doubted yourself," Lessie observe in a calm tone. "You can't do that with wandless magic. It's different from wand magic."

"Do they not teach you to have wands at Ilvermorny, or something?"

"Of course they do," said Lessie as she fiddled with setting the burner to the right temperature. "But, unlike here, we aren't permitted to keep our wands until we turn seventeen years old. So, I like it here better when it comes to the wand law. Also, the culture of Ilvermorny teaches students to practice wandless spells as often as spells with wands."

o

They worked together silently, side by side, in a comfortable manner. Theo carefully measured in each ingredient while Lessie stirred precisely and kept the temperature perfect. Before they realized, they had brewed the perfect batch of the Draught of Peace as it emanated a faint silver vapor.

Snape floated by their table to inspect their work. He silently judged the quality of the silver smoke before he nodded once. "This is adequate," he said before moving on to another table that wasn't having as much luck.

Lessie's jaw dropped and it was Theo's turn to laugh at her.

"Adequate?! This batch is perfection! I don't _do_ "adequate"."

"If you're done complaining, if we clean up now, we'll be able to leave class early," said Theo, already beginning to pack away his supplies. Lessie frowned, wondering why Theo wasn't more upset—it was a pretty good brew of the potion.

As if he could read her mind, Theo said, "I will admit it was refreshing to work with someone who knows what they're doing." Theo then lowered his voice as he smirked at Lessie. "Draco and Blaise are absolutely useless at potions. Draco's decent enough, but he's lazy, and Blaise is terrible at measurements."

"You aren't so bad to work with either, Nott." Lessie smiled as she took the cauldron to the sink at the side of the room to rinse the cauldron before running it through with a spell—she always took great care of her potions cauldrons to avoid cross-contamination.

At the large sink, a girl with bushy brown hair who began to rinse out her own cauldron soon joined Lessie.

"You're Alessandra Aragòn, the student from Ilvermorny, aren't you?" Bushy-haired girl said in a no-nonsense voice. "I'm Hermione Granger, one of the prefects from Gryffindor. It's a shame you're in Slytherin."

Hermione spoke so quickly that Lessie had to listen hard to the girl. As charming as she found the English, Scottish, and Irish accents she had encountered, some of the people she talked to spoke with accents so thick or spoke too fast that they were impossible to understand.

Lessie thought about Hermione's statement. She glanced back at Theo who was copying down their homework assignment from the chalkboard. She shrugged her shoulders once. "It's not all that bad."

"That's good to hear," said Hermione, uncertainty wavered her voice.

Once the cauldron was rinsed to Lessie's satisfaction, Lessie snapped her fingers and a deep-cleaning spell jumped to life in the cauldron.

"Wandless magic!" Hermione explained. "I read that Ilvermorny students excel at it. I've managed to learn a couple of the spells, but you managed to do a spell wandless _and_ non-verbally."

"Yeah," said Lessie, slightly taken aback at the attention she was getting from spells she had mastered during her first year.

"I'd love to get to know you better, Alessandra, and I'm sure you have a lot of questions too. Maybe we can chat over tea some time."

"My friends call me "Lessie", so please, call me that," said Lessie with a smile for Hermione—though, she wasn't about to tell her that she'd let Theo slide with calling her Alessandra. Lessie regarded Hermione for a minute. She looked into the girl's face and saw an open curiosity and honesty in her brown eyes—an almost refreshing view after the consistent holier-than-thou looks of her Slytherin peers.

"I'd like that," Lessie finally said.

"Great," said Hermione, after she finished cleaning her cauldron and running a cleaning spell through her own cauldron. "We'll catch up soon, Lessie."

The girls parted ways, and Lessie noticed Hermione join two boys—one of which was a tall boy with bright red hair, and the other, a boy of average height with jet black hair and a scar—Harry Potter.

Now _he_ was someone Lessie definitely wanted to talk to.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I kind of apologize for the first chapter. I realize, looking back, I was writing the chapter under the conditions of extreme fatigue and some dehydration after a day-vacation. Anyway, so perhaps some time in the future I will edit it, but for now, it is what it is! Also, due to the business of school, I will not be updating this story until after July 19th. In the meanwhile, hop over to my SiriusxOC story "Thorns"!**

 **I have a request! Do I have any fancy friends good at making story images? I can't think of or find a good graphic icon for this story. Tips and ideas are welcome!**

 **Your reviews are love!**


	3. Chapter 3

oXo

 ** _A Foreign Affair_**

 _A Theo Nott Romance_

 _Chapter 3_

* * *

"Hey, Aragòn, what do you know about Quidditch?"

Lessie sat in the Slytherin Common Room, composing her first letter home. When she glanced up, she noticed it was Draco talking to her, flanked by Vincent, Greg, Blaise, and, somewhat surprisingly, Theo.

"Um, it's fun to watch? I dated my house's quidditch captain for a few months last year, so that made it more entertaining."

Draco laughed at that, much to Lessie's surprise. She knew many students hated Draco and Slytherins followed him around because of his family's considerable status, but every now and again, he surprised her with his humanness.

"What happened to the bloke," he asked.

Her smile faltered briefly. "It didn't work out. Ryan is an incredibly sweet and athletic wizard, but conversations with him were rather dull."

"Heartbreaker," Blaise drawled teasingly.

"I just know what I want," Lessie shrugged.

"Anyway," said Draco, "we're going to watch the Gryffindor try-outs. I'm Slytherin's seeker, and the rest of my team is there to watch the shit show. You should come with us."

There was the arrogant Draco Malfoy Lessie had come to expect. Quickly she glanced at Theo who stood lazily with his hands in his pockets, his blue eyes brightly guarded on his pale face.

"Sure," said Lessie; she could write her family later. "Why not?"

 **X**

Lessie sat with the Slytherin boys, sandwiched between Theo and Blaise. She didn't join in when the boys—all but Theo—jeered ruthlessly as Gryffindors tried out for open positions.

"This is horrible," Theo muttered as they watched another Gryffindor hopeful get knocked from her broom by a fast-flying bludger. Lessie winced as the girl hit the ground with enough force that would leave quite the bruise.

"Are either of you on the team," asked Lessie to the boys flanking her sides.

"Not interested enough to play," answered Theo. He then nodded at Blaise. "He's too concerned he'd get scar on his pretty face."

"Not that you'd understand that, Theo," Blaise shot back to his friend.

Lessie would never understand the way boys spoke to each other in such mean ways. Instead, she fiddled with the zipper of her coat and zipped it higher, trying to keep the cold autumn air away from her neck.

"Adjusting to the weather yet?" Theo seemed to have caught Lessie's minor action from the corner of his eyes.

"Getting there," Lessie answered. Although Ilvermorny was located in the Northeast of the United States, just below Canada, there was always a seasonal ease into the cooler weather. At Hogwarts, however, it felt as though Scotland went from mildly cool weather to cold. Living in the frigid Slytherin dungeons didn't help either.

"Here," said Theo as he unwrapped his Slytherin green and silver scarf from his neck and passed it to Lessie. "I don't think America would like us anymore if their exchange student died of pneumonia."

Lessie laughed out loud as she wrapped his scarf around her neck—it was still warm from being kept against this skin, and smelled of bergamot and spice—a surprisingly comforting smell.

"Look at you being diplomatic," Lessie said as she smoothed the scarf down her front and smiled her thanks at Theo.

The painful tryouts continued, and the Gryffindor team switched from beater tryouts to keeper tryouts.

To her immediate right, the person next to Theo, Lessie heard Draco laugh incredulously. "Merlin, is that _Weasley_?" Draco laughed loudly and rudely again. Lessie looked at Theo for an explanation.

"His whole family is as poor as they come," Theo explained in a bored voice, the voice of someone who was clearly used to the finest things money could buy. "Not to mention, the whole lot of them are muggle sympathizers. It's disgraceful, really."

"Absolute filth," Blaise drawled.

Lessie looked up at the redheaded boy on the broom. He looked _terrified_ , and Lessie was sympathetic, she quietly hoped he was talented to rub it in the Slytherin boys' faces.

"He looks familiar," she said.

"You probably see him hanging out with Potter and the filthy mudblood over there," said Blaise, nodding several feet away where Hermione sat, by herself with a book in her lap, eyes fixed on her friend.

"I think she's nice," said Lessie, raising her eyebrow at Blaise. Blaise simply rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Lessie sighed and stood, throwing her long black hair over her shoulder and wordlessly left the boys to join Hermione.

o

Theo watched as Lessie sashayed away, his scarf leaving with her, and sit beside Hermione. He watched as Lessie smiled, and Granger shared her blanket and the girls began to talk, too far away to be overheard.

"She's got a nice arse," Blaise observed. Theo didn't respond. Blaise then set his calculating stare on Theo.

"Ignore me all you want, Nott, but we can all see you've got a hard on for that American."

"Wanker," Theo snarled at Blaise, and the dark boy simply chuckled.

"He's got a point, mate," said Draco pausing from his teasing antics against Weasley. "Up until this year, I don't think I've ever seen you talk to a girl. I was getting a little worried, to be honest."

Theo rolled his eyes, but it was true. His friends—acquaintances—had questioned his sexuality and preferences when he practically ignored every girl in his house.

"There was no one I found interesting," said Theo as he stretched out his long legs in front of him. That was true on all accounts. There wasn't a girl pretty enough to catch his eye, nor a person interesting enough to draw him completely out of his private tendencies.

"Well she's a good choice, mate," said Draco, casting a look at Lessie. "I mean, if you can get over her American… _intensity_. And her ridiculous choice of the company she keeps. Other than that, she's only here for a year—plenty of time to have it off with her and send her home."

Theo jerked involuntarily at Malfoy's words, hoping his friends thought he twitched more from the sudden gust of chilling wind. To play the part, Theo pulled his coat more tightly around him as he stole a glance at Lessie. She seemed to be caught in a deep conversation with that Gryffindor Mudblood.

"If you don't go for it, then I will," said Blaise as Draco, Vincent, and Greggory went back to making fun of Weasley. "Her arse is too perfect to pass up."

"I doubt Alessandra would be the type to let just anyone have a go with her," Theo said in a controlled voice, finding it increasingly difficult to sit with the growing irritation he felt toward his friends as they talked about her more like an object than a person.

"Does she have to be willing," Blaise drawled, and the look in Theo's eyes made him laugh. "I'm only joking, Nott, calm down. We saw you give her your scarf, you might as well have peed on her to keep the rest of us away."

"Come off it," Theo said gruffly, done with the conversation. Finally, he tore his gaze away from Lessie, shaking his head once. He would be a fool for getting involved with a girl who would only be here for a year before she left.

o

"Your friend isn't doing very well," said Lessie as she craned her neck up to watch the boy.

"Ron's just nervous," said Hermione, wincing as he missed the quaffle that looked like an easy catch, or at the very least, block.

"That's an understatement," Lessie murmured.

"Oh he's absolutely horrid!" Hermione shook her head, but still she cheered for Ron, admiration clear on her face. Lessie wondered if Ron knew how much Hermione liked him. Hermione groaned again before she tore her eyes away from Ron to talk with Lessie.

"How's Harry?" asked Lessie. Word had traveled about Harry's argument with Umbridge, and now he had a week of detention. "I thought he was on the team?"

"He is, and he's fine," Hermione said guardedly. "I overheard you had a private conversation with Umbridge."

"I did." Lessie nodded once. She could tell Hermione was deflecting, and she wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that most of Lessie's acquaintances were the kids making fun of Ron and calling Hermione names when she had her back turned.

"I'm surprised you didn't get detention," said Hermione in a tone that was almost accusatory.

"So am I," said Lessie. "Because I wasn't very nice to her. I think I told her exactly where she could shove her defense theories—but in more subtle words."

"You weren't subtle at all," Hermione promised with a smile. "Maybe to Americans, yes, but you forget that we Brits excel at being politically correct and reading between the lines."

"That is very true," Lessie laughed. After Umbridge had assigned Harry detention during class, Lessie talked to the toad-like woman after class. She tried to explain to Umbridge that the defense theories she taught wouldn't even be effective when fighting off magical creatures. Umbridge looked ready to assign Lessie the same detention sentence as Harry Potter but seemed to think better of it. Lessie wondered if it had to do with her still being under American Ministry of Magic jurisdiction even as an exchange student.

"I'm going to ask you something, and you can choose to tell me or not," said Hermione, turning her full attention on Lessie—again her honest curiosity was refreshing.

"Shoot," said Lessie, and Hermione's forehead scrunched, confused.

"Um, go for it," Lessie explained.

"You're not here _just_ to learn about Hogwarts, are you? Because if you are, your headmistress must be absolutely mad for sending you here at a time like this."

"You mean with the return of Voldemort?"

Lessie winced as Hermione flinched at the use of his name. Lessie quietly debated with herself for several seconds before she finally nodded. "Yes," she said carefully. "Ilvermorny keeps careful tabs on all of the schools around the world in hopes of creating an open magical community for all witches and wizards—regardless of their blood status. We had heard about everything happening at Hogwarts, and for a while it was debated whether or not if I should come here this year or stay at Ilvermorny or choose to try a different school altogether."

"And you still chose Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"Yes. It's my intention to understand the situation firsthand and find a way to stop it." Lessie played with the soft fabric of Theo's scarf around her neck, to keep herself grounded—her father always told her she had a tendency to get carried away with her passion.

"How," asked Hermione, shaking her head. "Is it even possible to stop something this big?"

"Probably not," said Lessie. "Definitely not alone. But I've done my research. Voldemort uses fear and lies to control people, just like your Ministry of Magic. I want to be part of creating a community that fosters open communication for the good of magic and our world so that we can fight together. You need help—and if Voldemort is back, then _our_ world needs help."

Hermione looked as though she were about to cry. "That horrible woman keeps spreading lies and telling everyone Harry's a liar."

"For what it's worth, I believe you. I haven't talked to Harry, but I believe him too," Lessie said. She smiled faintly. "You seem like a clever person, so I have the feeling you're planning something that Umbridge shouldn't know about."

"Well…"

"Don't tell me if you don't want to," said Lessie waving a hand. "Until you trust me. I know I keep… _interesting_ company, but not all of them are bad."

Hermione laughed as though the idea of a good Slytherin was impossible. When they turned back to check on Ron, they noticed the field was clear and that try-outs had ended.

"Aragòn!"

Lessie turned to see Draco calling to her. He glanced at Hermione and the corner of his lip went up in a sneer. "Are you coming to dinner?"

"Give me a minute," Lessie called back and Draco shrugged before him and his cronies began to leave.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "He's vile."

"He definitely can be," Lessie agreed. "But, maybe I get to see a different side of him because I live with him."

Hermione opened her mouth to make a retort, but closed it a second later, as though grudgingly admitting that Lessie might have a point.

Lessie scooted out from under the blanket Hermione shared with her and stood just as Ron walked up looking absolutely defeated.

"You were great, Ron," said Hermione as Ron took a seat.

"You think so?"

"Well…you could use some work, but you weren't bad."

Lessie stifled a laugh at Hermione's web of lies to cheer her friend. Ron then turned to Lessie and she held out her hand.

"Lessie Aragòn."

"Ron Weasley," Ron shook her hand.

"I think Lessie should meet Harry some time," said Hermione with a smile. "She's got some interesting ideas that might cheer him up."

"Like a date?" asked Ron, raising a red eyebrow.

"No! Nothing like that!" This was Lessie. She looked at Hermione.

"I'll fill him in," she promised. She then nodded her head in a direction behind Lessie. You have someone waiting for you."

Lessie turned to see Theo with his hands in his pockets, lounging on the bleachers still. Lessie felt her heart flip surprisingly and pleasantly as she realized Theo waited for her. She waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione before she climbed the bleacher stairs to get to Theo who stood when she arrived.

"Thanks for letting me use your scarf," said Lessie as she began to unwrap it from her neck.

"Keep it," said Theo. "You're in Slytherin, you need house colors."

Lessie smiled as she put his—her—scarf back into place as the two began making their way back to the castle. "Okay," she said. "I think the scarf looks better on me anyway."

"Yes. You're much easier to look at when you're not shivering."

"I don't shiver that much," Lessie said. "In another week, I'll be acclimated and—"

Lessie trailed off when Theo chuckled lightly. Lessie narrowed her eyes and smacked his arm, which only made the boy laugh again, a pleasant and unguarded sound.

"I know you don't talk with people much, but you're lousy at giving compliments," Lessie joked.

"The green makes your brown eyes look brighter," said Theo, and Lessie stopped in her tracks.

"Brown is brown," Lessie laughed, looking away from Theo who took a step so he now stood in front of her. "Brown is boring, but I suppose you're more used to seeing blonde hair and blue eyes around here—"

"Brown like cinnamon," Theo corrected, and Lessie swore she would never dislike her boring brown eyes again.

Theo took a step closer to Lessie and Lessie had to tilt her head higher to look into his Pacific blue eyes. She never realized how tall Theo was or just how blue his eyes were beneath his brown hair. Because he was so close she could faintly smell traces of bergamot and spice.

Lessie took a step back and tucked her hair behind her ear. "So, dinner in the Great Hall, yeah?"

"Er, yeah." Theo's brow furrowed in confusion as Lessie put her hands in her pockets and quickly walked past him. He thought Lessie was going to leave him behind when she stopped several paces away.

"Coming?"

Theo easily caught up to Lessie with his long stride, and Lessie refused to look at him for too long. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest, beneath her new scarf. Pushing away the familiar urge to run when she felt someone get too close.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know I promised I wouldn't update until after July 19th, but here's a chapter for you! The worst of my assignments are done, so I can steadily update! Special thanks to _I am CJ daughter of Hades_ , and _Adgenelia_ for helping to remind me of some Ilvermorny/North American laws (you'd think being an American, I would know this myself...haha)! :)**

 **Your reviews are love!**

 **x**


	4. Chapter 4

oXo

 ** _A Foreign Affair_**

 _A Theo Nott Romance_

 _Chapter 4_

* * *

"This is so stupid," Lessie murmured under her breath as she viciously turned the page in her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. "Ow!" While taking her frustrations out on her textbook, her textbook decided to fight back by giving her a paper cut.

"Problem, Miss Aragòn?" Umbridge asked from the front of the class. The class, that hummed with light chatter as students completed their written assignment, quieted as all eyes turned to Lessie.

"No, Professor, just a paper cut," said Lessie as she stuck her finger in her mouth to staunch the bleeding.

Umbridge smiled sweetly at Lessie and Lessie returned the smile until Umbridge finally looked away.

"Hag," Lessie murmured. Theo snickered beside her. Lessie rolled her eyes.

"This isn't learning, Theo, you know it isn't!" Lessie glanced up to make sure Umbridge didn't overhear as the classroom buzzed with conversation once more.

"Really," asked Theo. "Reading a textbook, answering scenario based questions isn't learning?"

"Your sarcasm isn't endearing today, Theodore," Lessie retorted as she wiped her hand on her grey pleated skirt beneath her Hogwarts robe.

"But it is every other day," asked Theo, genuinely surprised.

"No." Lessie glanced at Theo and quickly looked away, summoning her mother's instruction to always save face when faced with surprise or difficulty.

Things between Lessie and Theo had changed since Friday when Theo gave her _that_ look and told her she had cinnamon eyes and took a step closer to her…and she took a step back.

The weekend was strange as Theo seldom made an appearance, and whenever he did, Lessie went in the other direction. However, as Monday and Potions class rolled around, they took their customary seats besides each other, and again in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Now Theo Nott was watching her in his careful way with his Pacific blue eyes and Lessie squirmed. She took up her quill and turned the page of her text, much more carefully this time. "I just mean, these creatures we're learning about are Pygmy Puffs compared to what's out there…who's out there."

"And you've faced creatures worse than the fearsome Pygmy?"

"During my third year I met a banshee, and then there are boys bigger than you that you have to fight off." Lessie laughed, she missed Theo's hand tighten on his quill.

"Class dismissed," Umbridge declared and Theo slammed his textbook shut.

"Wow, okay, maybe Pygmy Puffs are the stuff of nightmares," said Lessie as Theo exhaled a breath while jerkily packing his fancy messenger bag. "Theo, stop." She reached out and touched his forearm, and Theo's quick, jerky movements ceased.

"Were you ever hurt?" asked Theo, unable to look into her eyes.

"By the banshee? No, my friends and I survived that one, but we're the reason students aren't allowed into the Darkling Woods anymore. Oops."

"Not what I meant," said Theo through clenched teeth.

"The boys…" Lessie's smile faltered briefly. "No one touches me without my permission. Ever."

"Good."

Lessie shivered as Theo stood and swung his bag over his shoulder. Still not meeting her eyes, she watched as he gave her a swift nod and stalked out of the classroom.

"What got his knickers in a bunch," asked Blaise as he took Theo's vacant place beside Lessie. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure," she lied, as she packed her bags. She had a feeling it had something to do with her mentioning her not so romantic encounters.

"He often gets like this," said Draco, bluntly but not unkindly. It reminded her that Draco seemed to view Theo as an equal compared to all his other Slytherin buddies. "Don't mind him. He'll be willing to talk one minute and moody the next, he'll get over it."

Though it seemed Draco didn't mean to be rude, something about his comment bothered her. These boys were supposed to be Theo's friends. She wondered if they'd ever bothered to check in with him when he "got into a mood". Instead, she sighed and left the classroom with the other Slytherins.

"Lessie!"

Lessie turned to see Hermione, Ron, and Harry waiting outside of the classroom for her.

"You're making friends with the wrong crowd, Aragòn," Draco sneered when she turned to walk in their direction.

"I'll catch up later," Lessie said, and broke away from the Slytherins that gave her judgmental looks.

Ron scowled at the lot of Slytherins. "Pricks." He spat.

"Lessie, this is Harry Potter," Hermione smiled and introduced the two, "Harry Potter, this is Lessie Aragòn."

Harry Potter, with jet black hair and bright green eyes beneath his round glasses offered Lessie a smile. She bit back a smile, Harry Potter was not who she imagined when she thought of the boy wizard who faced the Dark Lord. He was rather...nerdy in appearance.

"I was wondering when I'd get to meet the famous Harry Potter," said Lessie, holding out her hand. Harry took it, in a surprisingly shy grip.

"And, er, it's good to meet you, Lessie," said Harry with a smile. "The famous exchange student."

Lessie smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not interested in your autograph or anything, I just…" she trailed off, uncertain of how to explain why she wanted to meet him.

"This is only a quick introduction before the next class," Hermione jumped in, catching Lessie's eye. "We're going to study in the library later tonight if you want to join us."

"We are?" both Harry and Ron answered in unison, and Hermione gave them a look that instantly silenced them.

"Sounds like a plan," said Lessie.

"Great! See you at nine," said Hermione as the group parted ways for their next class.

 **X**

At exactly 9:07 P.M., leisurely late, Lessie arrived at the library where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting at the front door. Seeing that she had arrived alone, Hermione nodded approvingly.

"Change of plans," said Hermione, "we're going to study somewhere else."

"Let's do it," Lessie agreed without hesitation and followed the trio to their new location.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron led Lessie from the first floor library all the way up to the fourth floor and up several flights of stairs. All the while, Lessie heart hammered with excitement—this was the first time she got to explore Hogwarts outside of her path from the Slytherin common room to her classes and the Great Hall.

Finally, the group of four stepped into a large room behind what appeared to be a large clock—Lessie registered it as the clock tower that was visible from the main courtyard. She watched as Ron helped Hermione close the great wooden door that they had pushed open and Hermione used a spell to lock the door.

Lessie took a moment to walk around the clock tower and to the balcony that overlooked the rolling hills beyond Hogwarts. It was breathtaking.

Finally Lessie turned to join the trio as they settled down on the wooden floor.

"You know, this kind of looks like you brought me to this secluded place to kill me," said Lessie, glancing at the three.

"That's not a bad idea," Ron said to Harry. "I mean, not to her, but if we brought Malfoy up here…"

"Ronald!" Hermione admonished, her tone bossy, as the boys shared a laugh. "We're here because this is a safe and private place to talk! Lessie, tell Harry what you told me."

Harry, who sat across from Lessie turned his full attention on her. Lessie took a deep breath and launched into her story about finding out she was chosen to pilot the Exchange program between Ilvermorny and Hogwarts. She told him that she was truly interested in learning about the famous Hogwarts School. She finally told him that many people in America believed Harry about Voldemort's return.

Harry stilled at that part, and Lessie regarded the boy her age. She had seen pictures of him, of course, as his image had traveled even to the American wizarding newspapers. Harry was a couple of inches taller than her, and fairly skinny with ridiculously messy hair—he looked as though he couldn't harm a fly, let alone the most powerful dark wizard of the century. But there was something in Harry's face, she thought, a sheer determination and bravery that told her he was a force to take seriously.

"Harry, how much of the truth do you want?" Lessie finally asked.

"All of it," answered Harry without hesitation, his green eyes unwavering.

"I've done my research," said Lessie, "and at Ilvermorny a handful of us have followed the news carefully. Umbridge, that crazy old woman, is feeding the students here lies and setting students up for failure because…" she took a breath. "Harry, a war is in the horizon, and I'm afraid it can't be stopped. And Umbridge is preparing you—us—for failure. When the war comes, no one will be able to stand a chance at protecting themselves with these ridiculous spells we're reading about. I'm not quite sure how, but I do know that I want to help you however I can. You aren't alone, Harry. There's a school somewhere across the Atlantic Ocean with others who want to support you too."

Her words hung in the air as Harry gained a far away look in his eyes as he stared out at the night sky.

Ron and Hermione shared a look. Ron clapped Harry's shoulder and squeezed it in the brotherly way boys often do.

"Harry," Hermione started. "Lessie's right. That foul woman is setting us all up for failure. If…If You-Know-Who were to attack tomorrow, none of us would survive."

"I know that, Hermione," Harry snapped a bit too sharply. He winced at his tone. "Sorry," he said. He then glanced at his best friends and Lessie. "What am I supposed to do, then? Start an army?"

"You've faced Vol—You-Know-Who," said Lessie. "You know the spells that many don't."

"I used expelliarmus," Harry laughed bitterly. "That's hardly a spell worth writing home about."

"Of course it is," said Lessie. "It saved your life, didn't it?"

"Harry, raise an army, that's it!" All eyes turned to Hermione. "Harry, you should teach us. You have experience, you can perform a patronus—"

"You can do a full patronus?!" Lessie's eyebrows raised high into her hairline.

Maybe it was something in her eyes, but Harry was bothered to pull out his wand. " _Expecto Patronum_."

A silver light burst form his wand, followed by a beautiful stag. The stag pranced around the room before it disappeared.

"I've only been able to perform noncorpreal ones," said Lessie, traces on envy in her voice. She then smiled. "I think Hermione's on to something. Umbridge isn't teaching the students _anything_. So, why don't you take over?"

 **X**

It was well past curfew by the time Lessie returned to the Slyherin Common Room. However, Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked her back to the Slytherin dungeons—Hermione and Ron using their prefect influence when they ran into Filch who regarded them suspiciously.

Once back in the cold Common Room, Lessie paused when she saw a solitary figure sitting in the sunken leather couch by the fire, fully concentrated on a book.

"I haven't seen you since Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Lessie, sitting beside Theo at the other send of the couch. She drew her knees up and tucked her legs under her. Finally, Theo pulled his eyes away from the book to regard Lessie. She glanced at the large ticking clock above the fireplace and frowned at the time.

"Are you having trouble sleeping again," she asked.

Theo's beautiful blue eyes still had the dreamy, far away look that one has when they're still visualizing of whatever they're reading. His brown hair that was usually slicked to the side was undone and messy, air-dried after his shower. This time, he wore a grey V-neck t-shirt and his soft black pajama bottoms. From where she sat, Lessie could smell his body wash—bergamot and spice.

"It's not that late," Theo finally murmured. The clock revealed it was one in the morning. It was most definitely late.

Lessie leaned forward to see what he was reading. As she did so, her heavy black hair that hung over her shoulder swung forward too, brushing against Theo's bare arm. She didn't notice him inhale suddenly as she unknowingly touched him.

"World religions, huh?" Lessie glanced up and smiled at Theo before pulling away. "Light reading?"

Theo frowned slightly and closed his book, as though caught in a private act. Carefully, he put his book aside and stretched his arm out over the back of the couch to watch his friend.

"I finally got to meet Harry Potter today," said Lessie. "He's nice—hey now, don't be mean." She caught Theo's unhappy scowl. She quickly learned from Draco that there was an unspoken hatred between Harry Potter and all of Slytherin, however, Theo seemed to keep away from that kind of thing, but his facial expression made Lessie second guess that belief.

"Was Potter everything you dreamed he'd be," asked Theo, his voice bitter.

"Like I said, he's nice—Theo, what's wrong? Why are you being weird?" Lessie frowned as her heart rate began to speed up.

"I'm not—"

"You _are!_ You British people are all so passive, just say what you mean, please!" Generally, she tried to avoid stereotypes of a people group as a whole, but she missed the bluntness of her closest friends back home.

Theo's regal face was impassive. "Whatever you do, Alessandra, please don't be part of the Potter fan club. It's really annoying, and I'd rather my friends not be reduced to love-struck idiots around "the Chosen One"."

"Love-struck…? Theo, absolutely not!" Lessie laughed out loud, and quickly put a hand over her mouth, she didn't want to wake the rest of the dormitories. "I didn't meet him because I had some crush on him. I wanted to meet him because I've _read_ so much about him!"

Theo opened his mouth once and then closed it, he seemed to consider Lessie's response. She then quirked a dark eyebrow at him. "Hey, you said friends. Theodore Nott, the boy with acquaintances only, are we friends?"

After a moment, he responded, "Someone has to be your friend here."

"Again, you know exactly what to say to make a person feel warm and fuzzy inside." Lessie narrowed her eyes and shook her head at the boy, still she smiled as she pushed at his arm on the back of the couch. Her move made the solitary boy laugh, and she wanted to capture the moment.

She liked it best when Theo smiled—his eyes crinkled in the corners, and his teeth that seemed a bit too big for his mouth showed, as his smile was both open and shy all at once, so unlike the rest of the Slytherin house, where all conversation seemed to be back-handed insults.

Lessie stretched out her arm and rested it against the back of the couch too, her fingers mere centimeters from Theo's. She scooted further into the soft leather seat and rested her head against the couch's backrest too. "You make being here easier, Theo. I'm really glad we're friends."

For a minute, they both stared at each other, neither of them moved, except for their breathing and occasional blinking.

"You are a loud, cheeky, and bold American, Alessandra. You say exactly what is on your mind, and you are incredibly passionate. It's refreshing."

Lessie smiled faintly, but his kind words made her sad. His opinion of her wanted to make her cry—not because it hurt her feelings, but because it was everything she couldn't be with her family.

"Did I say something to make you sad?" Theo noticed. Lessie put on a smile and shook her head.

"Theo, are an ostentatious and arrogant Brit. You do exactly as you please, and you are incredibly smart and thoughtful when you want to be. _You're_ the refreshing one."

"Alessandra." Theo's voice was thick, and something in his tone made her listen carefully. "You don't have to pretend in front of me. You're a lot like me in the sense that, as much as you hate it, you know how to behave in public. You know how to answer questions and how much information to share or hide, and that game bores you. If you don't want to, we don't have to play that game around each other."

Lessie moved her fingers forward first, gently the tips of her fingers touched Theo's. "You talk as if you know me," she said.

"I'd like to know you," said Theo. "Beyond what I see in class or amongst other Slytherins."

"And you will," Lessie promised, pulling her fingers away from the solitary boy. "We're friends, right?"

Theo trained his intense gaze on her. "Of course we're friends, Alessandra."

Something about his stare was her undoing—it made her want to trust him, tell him every fear, failure, hope, and wish. Lessie shook her head, she had overheard the boys in Slytherin talk about her not too long ago—a girl to take to sleep with and then send home. She wasn't interested. She had hoped Theo was different, but she could never be too careful…

Finally, Lessie jumped to her feet and picked up her book bag she had left on the ground beside her. Before she left, she briefly stood in front of Theo. Carefully, she reached out a hand to touch one his brown locks of hair that curled above his ear before she pulled away, leaving them both breathless.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Your reviews are love!**

 **x**


	5. Chapter 5

oXo

 ** _A Foreign Affair_**

 _A Theo Nott Romance_

 _Chapter 5_

* * *

"How does this look?" Pansy Parkinson asked, puckering her rose red lips at her reflection.

"So pretty," said Milicent Bulstrode.

"Gorgeous," Daphne Greengrass agreed.

"Pink is more of your shade, Pansy." The room fell silent and turned to Lessie who sat on the edge of her bed. Lessie looked up from brushing her long hair when the dorm room went silent to see the girls quietly assessing her.

Pansy narrowed her eyes at Lessie's reflection from her vanity. "Pink?"

"Pink," said Lessie, her voice unwavering. "Red is too dark for your fair skin. Pink would suit you better." Lessie put her brush down and got up from her bed and walked over to her personal vanity. She rustled through her make-up before finding a gold tube. She then tossed it to Pansy who caught it out of the air. "Try that."

Pansy stared at the gold tube for a minute before she finally took a tissue and wiped off the red lipstick.

"You know, Lessie's right," Daphne slowly said, and Lessie nodded, appraising the girl. Daphne was easily the most stylish and feminine of the fifth year girls in Slytherin, and Lessie, if she counted in the mix, was a close second solely because her parents insisted that their children own the best things that money could buy.

Pansy carefully swiped the lipstick Lessie had given her on her bottom lip, revealing a shade of pink that made Pansy's skin glow. The girl then smiled and applied it to her top lip as well.

"Much better," Lessie approved. "You can keep that too. It doesn't look as good on me."

"How do you know so much about make-up?" asked Daphne.

"My mother," she responded with an affectionate eye roll. "She raised me to be a lady first and a witch second." She then looked at Millicent who seemed to shy away from the conversation.

"You'll have to let me do your hair some time, Milicent," she said, "it's so thick and pretty."

"If you have nothing better to do," Milicent said rather gruffly, but she smiled, pleased at the compliment.

"I have a date with Draco tomorrow," said Pansy, running a hand through her dark hair. "Lessie, you should come to town with us today. I could use your help finding new make-up."

"Sure. Why not?" Lessie agreed, the corners of her mouth turning up into a slight smile.

 **X**

An hour later, Lessie was trudging through the snow in Hogsmeade with Daphne, Millicent, and Pansy.

"You didn't buy anything for yourself," Daphne observed walking beside Lessie as they trailed behind Pansy who meticulously sniffed different perfumes.

"You saw my make-up collection," Lessie laughed. "I don't need anymore!"

"Really." Daphne's clear blue eyes searched Lessie mischievously, "Not even to catch the eye of a certain Theo Nott?"

That stopped Lessie in her tracks. She then busied herself with the closest thing, a hair slicking potion—an absolutely useless item for her already straight and manageable hair. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Daphne laughed out loud, not entirely unkindly.

"What are you laughing at," asked Pansy, holding two different bottles of strong smelling perfumes. Millicent, who had been combing through conditioners also rejoined the group.

"Lessie says there's nothing going on between her and Theo Nott."

Pansy snorted in the most unladylike manner.

"I didn't say that-"

"You're a liar, Lessie. Anyone with eyes can tell there's something going on between you and Theo. That boy hardly talks to anyone, trust me, Daphne's tried for _years_. Then somehow you come along and he's…" Pansy trailed off and glanced at Daphne's marble face.

Carefully, Lessie matched Daphne's expression: say nothing, reveal nothing.

"I've never seen him laugh so much, or take an interest in anyone, really," said Daphne, pouting her glossy lips. With blonde hair, porcelain skin, and baby blue eyes, she was gorgeous in ways Lessie knew she would never be with her too black hair, tan skin and plain brown— _cinnamon-_ she reminded herself _-_ colored eyes.

"The real question is," Daphne continued, "what's so special about you? You've even got Blaise Zabini watching your every move."

"I'm really not that special," said Lessie, shrugging her shoulders. "It's probably the American accent. New things get a lot of attention. So," she smiled, changing the subject, "I saw some body lotions the next aisle over, supposedly infused with the moon dew, which brightens the complexion. Let's take a look."

Pansy and Millicent were easily distracted, whereas Daphne stared at Lessie for a second longer. She then smiled at the American witch in a way that reminded Lessie of the Cheshire cat from the popular No-Maj fairytale.

It seemed there would hardly be a day in Slytherin in which Lessie could let her guard down.

While perusing the aisle of body lotion, Lessie looked out the store's window, several shops down, she could see the Three Broomsticks. She saw several students filter in, one right after the other, looking rather suspicious, as though they didn't want to be seen. How strange, she thought, to hide in a crowded space—but then again that's what she did when she travelled, she immersed herself in culture, blending into a crowd to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Hey," said Lessie, walking backwards, "there's a shop across the street I want to check out—the bookstore."

"Why would you go there," Millicent raised a heavy eyebrow with disdain.

"Christmas shopping, and there's a book on ancient runes that a professor recommended to me that I want to look at. I'll see you back in the Common Room."

The three Slytherin girls said their goodbyes as Lessie retreated as coolly and calmly as possible.

Once outside, she tugged Theo's—her—scarf more securely around her neck, breathing in the comforting scent of spice and bergamot as she stepped out into the cold and snow. Just in case Daphne, Pansy, or Millicent was watching, Lessie did go to the bookstore and perused the shelves for sometime. While there she bought a book on famous aurors with the moving pictures the wizarding world was used to. It would be a gift for her dad—she could easily see him avidly reading the book while sipping on high-quality tequila next to their outdoor fire pit.

The thought of her father made her heart hurt with homesickness. She wouldn't see him or the rest of her immediate family until Summer, as she agreed to stay with her mother's family in Spain for Christmas vacation.

She took a deep calming breath as she thought of Carlos Morales, her father, the fiercely loyal and intelligent man with a knowing glint in his eye. Her father, known for his job of getting in and out of dangerous situations would use one of his favorite phrases in this moment: be as gentle as a dove but as wise as a serpent. Lessie laughed quietly at the irony of being in Slytherin. After a few more minutes had passed, Lessie ventured toward the Three Broomsticks, securing her purchase in her travel daypack, to see what all the commotion was about.

O

Lessie snuck into the back of the room, behind all of the Hogwarts students sitting in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione's eyes were passionately bright, whereas Harry looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there.

"It's true then. You-Know-Who is back."

Lessie couldn't tell which student spoke, instead, she just watched Harry. His eyes searched the crowd. Briefly, his eyes met hers, and he started slightly, which she figured probably had to do with her being a Slytherin. Instead, she offered him a slight smile and nodded encouragingly.

"It's true," said Harry, his eyes scanned the crowd. "He's back."

"Harry is the only one who You-Know—Voldemort," Hermione took a breath as she said his name, and everyone in the room seemed to tense. "He's the only one who has faced Voldemort and lived. I think Harry should be the one to teach us how to fight."

The conversation went on for a while as people questioned Harry's ability. Finally with the seemed to answer everyone, Hermione stood up again.

"Everyone who is interested in joining the group will sign this parchment, promising to keep the group secret." The first three names on the list where Hermione's, Ron's, and Harry's.

For a moment, no one made a move until a tall kid with red hair stood first. "I'll sign," he said, his voice cocky and mischievous. Something about him reminded Lessie about Ron, perhaps it was the red hair. Shortly after, two other redheads stood, and Lessie figured they all had to be related.

Not all of the students signing up looked happy to be doing so, Lessie observed. Some seem to grimace as they signed, or signed reluctantly as friends dragged them forward. Lessie hung back as the crowd eventually left the pub, except for the redheads and another Gryffindor boy. Finally, she stepped forward.

Immediately, the two redheaded twins barred her path, their arms folded defensively over their chests. They both stood a head taller than her, just like Theo did.

"Sorry, mate," said one of the twins. "No Slytherins allowed."

"I'm not a Slytherin, I'm a Thunderbird." Lessie stated, her temper rising.

"It's fine, Fred. George." The boys turned to Hermione who rose from her seat. "Lessie is a friend."

The twins and Lessie stared each other down before they finally parted, and Lessie rolled her eyes. "Try having three older brothers," Lessie said, holding her head high as she walked passed Fred and George. "It'll take more than a glare to scare me."

"I think she's challenging us," said George.

"Sounds like it," Fred agreed, their tones more playful than threatening. "How naïve Americans can be."

"Try me." Lessie said over her shoulder as she read the parchment rolled out on the table before her. She recognized a few of the names, and of course, none of them were Slytherin. Something told her that Hermione most likely charmed either the parchment or the quill to protect their group—it was something Stone, one of Lessie's best friends at Ilvermorny, would have done. She then glanced at Harry who seemed lost in his thoughts.

"You okay?"

"Alright," Harry responded with a nod.

Lessie glanced at the parchment again and the quill that was beside it. She then looked at Hermione who watched her every move. "I can't commit to every meeting," she said. "I wouldn't want to jeopardize your secrecy."

"I understand," said Harry.

"I'd still like it if you signed this," Hermione prompted.

"I can do that." Lessie slung her daypack over her shoulder and extracted a black fountain pen. The pen itself was inexpensive, it was the ink that cost a fortune. It was the same ink she used in her journals-if anyone with bad intentions read her journals, they would find a number of incomprehensible scribbles. As for contracts, if anyone tried to break the contract with bad intentions, they would not be able to legally trace her to any document as there would be no trace of her name on anything.

"There's a perfectly good quill on the table," said Hermione.

"You have your precautions and I have mine." In beautiful cursive, Lessie signed: Alessandra Aragòn.

Hermione set her jaw, looking as though she struggled with protesting. Instead, she nodded once in curt acceptance.

Lessie looked around at the group that was left—all of them Gryffindors. Strangely, a lump tightened Lessie's throat and she pressed a hand to her throat, over her Slytherin scarf. She thought of pragmatic Stone and blunt Erin and her other friends in their Thunderbird house.

"Hey, are you alright," asked Ron.

"I'm fine," Lessie nodded, feeling foolish as she now had the attention of all the Gryffindors present. Instead, she put her pen away and shrugged her daypack on again and looked at Harry. "You have a good group of friends, Harry."

"They're the best," he agreed.

 **X**

Lessie stood in front of the fire once again in the Slytherin Common room after her shower when she got back from Hogsmeade. Other Slytherin students greeted her amicably, having dubbed the large Victorian hearth as "Lessie's Lounge" as she could often be found basking in the fragrant warmth of the fire.

She let her long black hair hang loose, and she dressed comfortably in black leggings, a soft white V-neck T-shirt and oversized blue and cranberry plaid shirt that she kept unbuttoned. Taking up her journal she sunk into the plush leather cushions of the couch in front of the fire and arranged her burgundy colored throw over her legs.

She was only disturbed when she felt her blanket magicked off her legs.

"What gives—" Lessie looked up, in no mood to be playful. Next to the fire she saw Theo, his wand and a paper bag in one hand and her blanket in the other.

He raised an eyebrow at her tone. "I called your name three times. Is your diary entry today that interesting?"

"I'm writing letters home. And my _journal_ entries are always interesting."

Something in Lessie's tone must have alerted Theo to Lessie's dark mood. With a dramatic sigh Theo crossed the space between the fire and the couch and sat at the other end, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

Lessie regarded him carefully, appraising his expensive black slacks and equally expensive black jumper with the sleeves pushed up, exposing his milky forearms. He tossed her blanket back onto her legs.

"You missed supper."

"I didn't realize the time." Lessie glanced at the clock on the mantle. Carefully, she closed her journal, snapping the button that held her journal together closed.

"Lazy American," Theo teased, a smirk played at the corner of his lips. "I think you didn't want to walk all the way up from the Common Room to the Great Hall."

"You caught me."

Theo quirked an eyebrow. "It would be a bad idea if an American died in a different country, right? So, I brought you soup so you don't starve." Theo handed Lessie the paper bag.

"Thanks," said Lessie, her tone still flat. She mentally kicked herself. Theo was being so kind to her, and she couldn't climb out of her homesick induced sadness.

"Who are you writing to?" asked Theo, carefully watching Lessie.

"My mom and dad. And Stone and Erin—they're my best friends from Ilvermorny."

"Have you heard from them yet?"

"Surprisingly, no," Lessie responded with a slight frown. "But there are plenty of reasons why—my parents could be busy with my siblings right now, and Quidditch started up. Erin is captain for our house and Stone is a Resident Assistant this year, that's kind of like a Prefect. So their are plenty of reasons why everyone would be too busy to write."

"You're in a new country, meeting new people, thrown into a very strange time at a new school. Sounds like you're busy as well. But here you are, taking time to write to people important to you."

Lessie shrugged her shoulders, unable to meet Theo's gaze. Instead, she felt his weight shift as he stood from the couch. A shadow passed over her, and Theo was standing directly in front of her, a steely determination in his face.

"Um…" She glanced around, unsure of what to do. "I thanked you for the soup…thanks for giving me back my blanket?"

"C'mon, we're going." Theo held out a hand, moving his fingers, beckoning Lessie forward. Lessie stared at his hand.

"I told you once before, I don't bite, and that much is still true. I haven't got all day, Alessandra."

"Where are we going?" The prospect of a new adventure started to pique Lessie's interest and lift her sunken spirits.

"You'll know when we get there," Theo said mysteriously. "You can take your journal, blanket, and soup too."

Again, Lessie glanced down at Theo's hand. Her eyes trailed up his hand and up the veins that showed in his forearms, and eventually up to his haughty blue stare.

"What do you say, Alessandra?"

Her decision was made. She put her hand in Theo's surprised by the strength of his smooth, warm grip as he pulled her to her feet. When she stood, she could smell the scent of his body wash, which she had begun to consider his signature scent, enveloping her. As they stood close, she was once again reminded of how much taller the lithe boy was than her.

"I'm always up for a new adventure," Lessie smiled.

"There's my girl," said Theo with a half smile, as he led her out of the Common Room. He had let go her hand and offered to carry her soup and blanket.

But all Lessie felt as she followed the tall, lithe boy, was the absence of his hand in hers and the jolt that passed through her body when he said "my girl".

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Expect Mondays to be the day "A Foreign Affair" is updated until otherwise noted! Thank you for everyone who continues to read. You're all bright stars. :)**

 **Your reviews are love!**

 **x**


	6. Chapter 6

oXo

 ** _A Foreign Affair_**

 _A Theo Nott Romance_

 _Chapter 6_

* * *

The trek to the seventh floor from the Slytherin dungeons was long, and Lessie loved it. As she walked beside Theo through the twists and turns of Hogwarts castle she drank in the sights of everything—the moving tapestries that varied from disapproving looks of old people, glaring at Theo and Lessie roaming the halls, to the tittering laughs of painted courtesans behind their fans.

One of the portraits sighed as they passed. "Ah, to be young and in love again."

Lessie willed her face not to burn, and she stole a glance at Theo. If he heard the portrait, he didn't reveal it.

Finally, "we're here," said Theo. He glanced around, which was unnecessary, as there was no one else in the hall, and pushed open a large wooden door mostly hidden behind a floor-to-ceiling portrait of an imposing looking wizard with a countryside backdrop. He walked in first and held the door open for Lessie with one hand, and he held his wand in his other hand, lighting lanterns around the room.

The room was large and bare with wooden floors and wooden pillars, and tall wooden shelves against one wall. The shelves, Lessie noted, held a few books and two very expensive looking bottles of alcohol. Lessie wondered how often Theo came here to drink alone.

As expected, it was drafty. Wordlessly, Theo who still held Lessie's blanket, draped it over her shoulders, and Lessie accepted without flinching.

One side of the room had three large open windows that reached almost from ceiling to floor, but what caught Lessie's eye the most was the grand piano in the center of the room.

Theo hung back, hands in his pockets, watching as Lessie drank in the sights of the room. Finally she turned to him, a smile brightening her face.

"This is so great," she breathed reverently. First she walked to the windows—the view opened up to the night sky overlooking the rolling hills of Scotland. There were clouds in the sky, and snow was slowly falling, and Lessie could only imagine what this room would look like on a star-filled night.

Finally, Lessie circled back to the piano and sat at the bench, putting her journal and soup beneath the seat. She let her blanket pool around her as she reached out to press down on a key—G minor echoed beautifully throughout the room, perfectly tuned. She glanced up at Theo. His clear blue eyes danced with entertainment at her.

"I put a silencing charm on this room ages ago," he said, "so I can play without someone coming in and finding me."

"How clever," Lessie complimented. She swung her hair over her shoulder, letting it hang down over her shoulder as her smile faded as her face took on a look of concentration. Finally, she stretched her hands out over the keys and played, closing her eyes. Her family had a piano at home—in fact, she and her siblings were quite musically inclined, but where she favored piano, her brothers chose guitar whilst her sister had the voice of an angel.

Lessie opened her eyes when she heard a slight rustle behind her, but she did not stop playing. She only glanced at Theo as he sat beside her and played the lower note keys, complementing her song.

A knowing look brightened Lessie's eyes as they silently played the calming serenade. She could play without looking at the keys, so she chose to study her companion—what a mystery Theodore Nott was.

He would never be handsome in the traditional ways, Lessie decided because of teeth that seemed to be just too big for his mouth. Though, his eyes were mesmerizingly blue and large-they reminded her of a rabbit. His body was more wiry and lithe than bulky, which Lessie preferred, even though she knew boys tried very hard to be as muscular as possible. She glanced at his eyes again. He had the longest eyelashes that seemed to sweep over his high cheekbones whenever he blinked, and he didn't seem to be prone to acne like other kids their age. Also, Lessie decided, Theo too often looked serious, but with his face relaxed as it was now, she decided this was his second best look—right after the times in which he genuinely smiled, when his eyes crinkled in the corners and he looked both happy and honest.

With a snicker, Lessie ended the serenade and changed to the upbeat tune of "heart and soul". Theo glanced at Lessie, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly as he matched her without missing a beat.

"You know that last song was a No-Maj song."

"I think it's ridiculous to assign something like music into magical and muggle categories," Theo scoffed as the song ended.

He watched as Lessie moved from the bench and shake out her blanket, spreading it across the floor. She sat cross-legged with her soup before she glanced up at him and patted the space on the blanket beside her.

She smiled as Theo took a seat beside her, resting his long arms on his knees.

As she sipped the butternut squash and pumpkin soup—which was still warm and surprisingly delicious—Theo said, "Tell me about Ilvermorny."

"There is always vanilla chai tea lattes and coffee in the morning," said Lessie. She then thought more seriously, "there are four houses, but the house chooses you, not a hat. And we start at the end of August, not the beginning of September."

"What house are you in?"

"Thunderbird."

"What's that like?"

"So much fun. It's believed that Thunderbird represents the soul and favors the explorers, so it's only fitting I would travel. But, our tower is at the eastern most point of the castle, and if we're up early enough, it's one of the most beautiful things you'll ever see."

"Do you watch the sun rise by yourself or with friends?"

"Depends on my mood. Sometimes if Erin is awake, she'll be there with me, or Stone—"

Theo snorted at his name.

"His first name is Ira and his middle name is Stone. I can understand why he'd go by that one!"

"Fine," Theo chuckled. "Who are Erin and Stone?"

"They're my best friends. Erin is the most honest girl you'll ever meet, and Stone, well, he's like a really kind and sweet Draco. The Anti-Draco if you will. Kind of lazy, extremely rich, but he's got a good heart."

Theo raised an eyebrow as if trying to imagine a kind Draco—unable to do it, he pressed on. "Do you live near Ilvermorny? With your family?"

"No, I live across the country in San Diego—that's in California. I live right next to the Pacific Ocean." Lessie opened her mouth to tell Theo his eyes reminded her of the ocean, her favorite view, but thought better of it.

"Mum and Dad? Siblings?"

"My mom is from Spain, and my dad is from Mexico. She's his second wife, so I have three older brothers and a sister. And, well…do those that pass away count?"

"Yes." Theo answered so swiftly, that Lessie was momentarily taken aback. "Then I would have four older brothers."

"What do your parents do?"

"My mom stays at home and she remotely manages a portion of her family's vineyard in Spain, my dad well, he helps people…and gets rid of the not-so-good people in this world."

"Oh, he's an auror?"

"Something like that…" Lessie shifted uncomfortably and set aside her empty soup cup. She pushed her hair behind her ear. "What's with the third degree? What about you?"

"Third degree…?" Theo gave her a blank look.

"You're asking a lot of questions. It's my turn," said Lessie. "What does your dad do?" Lessie noticed Theo stiffen, the humor quickly leaving his eyes.

"My father is very good at getting people out of trouble," Theo answered guardedly.

"Ah," Lessie said. She tried again cheerfully. "And your mom?"

"She died when I was five."

"Theodore, I am so sorry," Lessie leaned forward and covered Theo's hand. Gently, she curled her fingers around his, mildly surprised by how easily he allowed her touch.

"My mum was the only one who 4called me "Theodore"." Theo did not meet Lessie's eyes, but watched her hand carefully in his. Lessie breathed a quiet sigh when his thumb, with feather-light gentleness, traced a line on the back of her hand.

Now, it all made sense why Theo flinched at the name, why he got so defensive whenever she used it. It wasn't because he hated the name, Lessie realized, but because it was special to him.

"Maybe I should let you ask the questions after all." Lessie smiled uncertainly.

"It's fine," said Theo. "I mean it all happened ten years ago, right?" He shrugged his shoulders, and something in his voice said it was anything but fine.

"That's why you see the thestrals," Lessie commented. They had recently seen them in Care of Magical Creatures, and she noted, that out of all the fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors, only she, Theo, Harry, and a kid named Neville were the only ones able to see them.

"Why do you see thestrals?"

"Because I was a twin, and he passed away when we were still infants." Lessie touched the thin, gold chain around her neck, the two small round pendants that hung from it glinted against the light of the lanterns around the large room. Usually her necklace hid beneath her sweaters and scarves, but this time, the jewelry piece peaked out from the dip of her V-neck t-shirt.

Theo leaned forward to see that each pendant had a letter "A" engraved on them. "They aren't for your name, Alessandra Aragòn?"

"One stands for Alessandra, and the other was for Andrew." Lessie pulled her hand from Theo's to adjust her chain and pendants. "The story goes that Andrew was born first—he was stronger and louder than me. I was born blue, with the umbilical cord around my neck, and I was smaller and weaker. It was clear one of us would not survive. The summer we were born, there was an unusual influenza going around. Andrew caught it, but I didn't. While we were very little we shared a crib, and he passed away in the night, and it was my cries that notified my mom and dad of his death. In spite of the odds, I was the twin that lived."

"I'm sorry, Alessandra." Lessie looked down when Theo's hand found hers again.

"I am too," said Lessie. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a brother my age, a person to be on my side, or a person just like me."

"Don't you have other siblings?"

"I do," Lessie smiled wanly. "But to talk about them would be to tell you a secret I don't know if you can keep."

"I don't betray my friends," said Theo.

"I believe you. But I also know you're friends with Draco, and I don't completely trust him." Lessie watched as unhidden thoughts played across Theo's face, all leading to the conclusion that she was right.

Lessie rose to her feet and stretched from sitting for so long. As she did so, she could feel Theo's watchful gaze dance across her body. When she turned her face toward him, she saw the look in his eyes that made heat creep up to her cheeks, but she wasn't uncomfortable.

He watched her in a way that was so unlike other boys—the way their single-minded eyes stared too long at her chest or hips. His eyes, his soulful gaze, traced her body like artwork, taking in every curve and line like she was something worth knowing. She found, by the way Theo treated her, her quiet and surprisingly kind friend, that she wanted to know him too.

Lessie held her hands out to Theo and he took them, letting her pull him too his feet. When he stood, Lessie had to tilt her chin up to look into his eyes.

"You've been here for almost two months, and I've seen you go around learning about others and befriending others, but it seems no one has bothered to ask you about _you_."

"Well that's the price of travelling, sometimes," Lessie laughed. "Sometimes you just consider yourself lucky enough to get to experience the world around you."

"I think it's a lucky thing to know you."

In response, Lessie rose to her toes and kissed Theo's cheek.

"Thank you," Lessie said, smiling at Theo's wide eyes as he touched the place Lessie's lips had brushed. "Thank you for seeing me."

"You're hard to miss," Theo chuckled. "With your brash American accent and the way you adamantly go about, you're like a sunbeam in our Common Room."

"You're getting better at compliments. Next time we do this, I'll ask better questions." Lessie teased as she gathered her blanket, journal, and empty soup cup. Theo silently took the empty cup and blanket from her so she didn't have to carry it all the way back down to their Common Room.

"Good, because your questions are absolutely depressing." Theo teased back, laughing as Lessie lightly pushed at him.

They walked in an easy silence, and Lessie found herself relaxing in Theo's presence. Though as they walked, she felt her stomach turn in knots. She was a half-blood, and being part of ostentatious Slytherin, Lessie knew that being a half-blood and a No-maj supporter could be dangerous. And she was afraid that once Theo found out about her lineage, as he seemed to quietly accept or ignore her connection to the No-maj community, he'd no longer consider her a relentless sunbeam, but something much closer to filth.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _For Andrew. I sometimes wonder who you might have been._

 **Song inspiration that Theo and Lessie might have played: Spanish Sahara by Foal.**

 **Your reviews are love!**

 **x**


	7. Chapter 7

oXo

 ** _A Foreign Affair_**

 _A Theo Nott Romance_

 _Chapter 7_

* * *

"Come on, Cat." Lessie whistled once in the circular owlery of Hogwarts during her lunch break. Immediately a beautiful white and light brown barred owl flew from the rafters and onto her outstretched arm.

"There's a good girl," Lessie crooned, stroking the soft feathers on Cat's head. Cat, with her big brown eyes seemed to regard her owner before she nipped affectionately at Lessie's finger with her yellow beak.

"You love me now," Lessie smiled, "but I have a big job for you, and I hope you'll still love me afterward." From her messenger bag, Lessie extracted a manila envelope with three letters and money. Two letters were for Erin and Stone at Ilvermorny, and one letter was for her parents. She held out the letter for Cat to see.

"Okay Cat, be sure to take this to a safe international post office," she said. "There's letters that need to go to Ilvermorny and a letter that needs to go home to Mamá and Papá. That's very far away, and I don't want you getting hurt along the way. There's money in here to pay for the postage." Cat blinked at Lessie, and held out one of her feet. Lessie passed the manila envelope into Cat's foot, and the owl flapped her great wings and flew off, the envelope now secured in all of her talons.

Lessie walked to the window to watch Cat fly off into the day, and frowned. Theo had brought up an interesting point to her a couple of nights ago when he asked her all of his questions. He wondered how her family and closest friends couldn't be bothered to send her a letter.

Generally, when it came to sending an owl, Lessie had to be pestered by her parents and friends for updates. She knew her family was nothing like Draco's family where he received care packages at least twice a week from home. But her mom was known for bi-monthly letters, and Stone would have wanted to know if Lessie had a cute boyfriend yet.

Perhaps it was paranoia, Lessie reasoned as she watched Cat fly away until the owl was no longer visible, but something didn't sit well with her knowing that she hadn't received a letter from home yet. Shaking her head, she glanced down at her watch, and jumped at the time; her suspicious thoughts had eaten away at her time longer than she realized.

"I'm late!" Lessie sprinted out of the Owlery and to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

O

By the time she arrived to the Defense Against Dark Arts class, she was fifteen minutes late. Luckily, the large doors of the classroom were open so Lessie didn't have to hear the violently loud doors creak open.

She arrived just as Umbridge was lecturing on porlucks, and carefully she slid into a seat in the back row beside Theo who doodled in his notebook.

"Do Americans not care about being on time," Theo whispered to her Lessie offered an apologetic smile at Umbridge—Umbridge simply nodded her head once and continued her lecture, though her tone became noticeably icy.

"Sure we do," Lessie responded quietly as she pulled out her notebook, textbook, and quill. "But I operate on Mexican time."

"Mexican time…?" Theo quirked an eyebrow, unsure of what to say.

"In my family, no one rarely arrives to anything at the scheduled time. I'm actually usually the early one, and I'm always a couple minutes late—"

"Miss Aragòn. Mr. Nott."

Lessie looked up as Umbridge stopped her lecture, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Is there a problem?"

"No—" Lessie started.

"There's not," Theo cut Lessie off. "I was just briefing her of what she missed. Sorry, Professor."

"Well, that's very kind of you," said Umbridge, speaking kindly to Theo. She then turned a frozen stare on Lessie for a moment too long before she continued on with her lecture.

"Thank you."

"Mexican time." Theo murmured, shaking his head as he continued taking notes. "You're absolutely mental, do you know that?"

"Calm down you stiff Brit," Lessie murmured back, nudging Theo with her arm as they continued to take notes on porlucks—small creatures that were distrustful of humans, and therefore stayed away from human interaction—another useless creature to be lectured on.

Later, while working on another textbook assignment, a small bit of parchment fluttered over to Theo's and Lessie's desk, landing between the two of them. When Lessie looked up, she saw Draco and Blaise watching her impishly from the table that was next to theirs.

Theo sighed as he took the parchment, unfolded it, frowned, and crumpled it.

"Do I want to know?"

"It's best you didn't."

Her mother always said her curiosity would be her undoing, Lessie thought as she reached for Theo's hand to take the crumpled note. Quietly, she unfolded it; glancing up to make sure Umbridge wasn't paying attention to her.

The note was an enchanted drawing by Draco. It was a cartoon image of Theo and Lessie kissing in a tree before the kissing turned into a wildly inappropriate image of disproportionate anatomical features. Immediately Lessie crumpled the note and glared at the boys who snickered behind their hands.

"Tossers." Lessie sniffed.

Theo bit back a laugh and covered the lower half of his face with his hand so Umbridge didn't see his expression if she looked over.

"Alessandra," Theo started once he recovered his cool demeanor. "You are by far the strangest American I've ever met. Also, your accent makes that insult sound less threatening."

"But I'm your favorite American," Lessie smiled as she turned back to her assignment. She planned on setting fire to the note in front of Draco and Blaise later.

"Oh, by far," Theo whispered back in a drawl, and something in his voice sent shivers down her spine.

For the rest of the class period they worked in silence, only communicating when comparing answers about the porlucks dietary habits.

"Class dismissed," Umbridge finally declared, much to the whole class's excitement. "Miss Aragòn, will you please come see me?"

Theo caught Lessie eye, and Lessie frowned as she left her bag unpacked and walked to the front of the class, going against the current of the students trying to quickly leave.

"Professor?"

Professor Umbridge, dressed in her customary pink, with a shade of pink lipstick that made her look paler, pursed her lips at Lessie. "I can tell you are not invested in class today, Miss Aragòn. I'm afraid I will not give you participation points for today, and I will consider your behavior as an unexcused absence."

"Professor Umbridge, that's not fair," Lessie challenged. She quickly took a deep breath to keep her voice from rising in anger. "I am very sorry I was late, but I completed the assignment _ahead_ of time because I finished it in class!"

"Tut tut," Umbridge held up a hand, "are you telling me I have poor judgment?"

"I'm not saying that," Lessie started cautiously. "But I think you are being unreasonable."

"Excuse me. Unreasonable?" Umbridge repeated. She pursed her lips further before she offered Lessie a tight smile. "Miss Aragoòn, if you want your participation points, I will see you at detention tonight."

"Detention? For being late _once_ to your class this entire school year?"

"For being late, for being disruptive to your peers and taking away from their learning environment, and for your insubordination toward me," Umbridge clarified.

Lessie bit hard on her tongue to keep from responding.

"I don't know how they do things at Ilvermorny," Umbridge continued, her sickeningly sweet tone brittle, "but your arrogance and brash behavior will not be allowed here, Miss Aragòn. Detention will be in my office tonight at seven pm. Sharp. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Lessie murmured before she turned on her heel to leave the class. When she reached her desk in the back of the room, she found her bag packed and waiting for her on her desk, probably a kind gesture from Theo, but her simmering anger kept her from appreciating his act of service as she grabbed her bag and stalked out of the classroom.

"Hey Lessie!"

Hermione adjusted her books under her arm as she caught up with Lessie. Her brown eyes looked concerned when she saw the stormy anger all over Lessie's face. "What did Umbridge want?"

"That evil woman gave me detention," Lessie huffed.

"What? For what?" Hermione's eyebrows shot high up her forehead.

"For," Lessie did air quotes, "disrupting the learning environment and insubordination." She rolled her eyes irritably.

"That's terrible," Hermione sympathized. She pursed her lips in thought. "However…it is interesting she would give detention to a Slytherin, so far she hasn't done that."

"I'm not a Slytherin, though. I just live there."

"That's true." Hermione frowned. The way her eyes took on a hard shine made Lessie believe she had more to say, but was refraining from saying it. "Anyway." Hermione dropped her voice to a whisper, and waved her hand, beckoning Lessie to follow her around the corner and away from Umbridge's classroom.

From her robes, Hermione produced a small gold coin and handed it to Lessie. Lessie turned the coin over in her fingers, examining it carefully. It looked like the regular gold Galleons used in the wizarding world. She glanced up at the Gryffindor girl and raised an eyebrow, waiting for the catch, unless Hermione was the type that gave out money randomly.

"This is how we're letting people know about our meetings," Hermione whispered hurriedly as she looked around. "Check the date at the bottom for the next meeting. We've already met twice—it's just hard to get ahold of you since you're always…"

"Always with a Slytherin," Lessie supplied, and Hermione smiled apologetically.

"We meet on the Seventh floor. When you get there, think about a room hidden from enemies."

"Uhm, okay…"

Hermione smiled before she started to walk away. "Don't tell anyone," She reminded Lessie before she turned the corner, leaving Lessie alone.

Once more, she looked down at the coin in her hands, looking for the serial number. Sure enough, she found it on the edge, displaying a date for the upcoming weekend. Lessie pulled her book bag forward and zipped the coin in a small hidden pocket that lined the inside of her bag, mentally making a note to save the date.

 **X**

Lessie arrived at Dolores Umbridge's office at precisely 7p.m. She debated on arriving late just to irritate the crazy woman, but decided against it—she figured she'd end up with more detention.

She knocked on the closed wooden door, and entered when the toad-like woman opened the door.

"Miss Aragòn," Umbridge greeted saccharinely. "Right on time. Please, come in."

Lessie looked around Umbridge's frilly pink office full of moving cat images, and in the corner, a second year Gryffindor was sitting at a table writing lines. He looked up as she entered, his face white and sullen with pain, and Lessie wondered why.

"Continue your writing, Michael," Umbridge cautioned, and Michael put his head down and continued to write; Lessie noticed he flexed his hand under the table. That's when Lessie's stomach flipped, and her intuition—women's intuition as her best friend Erin would have said—told her that something wasn't right.

"Miss Aragòn, please have a seat."

Umbridge rounded her desk and gestured to the chair across from her. Slowly, Lessie did as she was told.

"Tea, Miss Aragòn?"

 _Trust no one, mijita_ , Carlos Morales's grave heeding floated through Lessie's mind, and Lessie sat up straight, hoping her face didn't give away her thoughts. Instead, she smiled and shook her head as Umbridge held out the teapot toward her.

"No thank you, professor, I'm not very fond of tea. Thank you for the kind offer though."

"Excuse me, not fond of tea?" Umbridge laughed. "My dear, I love tea! I insist you have some."

"Really," Lessie continued, her voice sweet and steely. "I don't want to waste any. Also, I'd like to do the assigned task so that I may leave as soon as I can. I have three essays to write."

"Then perhaps you should have thought of that before you disrupted her peer's learning environment," Umbridge said as she continued to hold the pot. The look in her eye made it seem as though she was ready to force-feed Lessie the hot drink.

"Your disrespect fails to offer a positive image of Ilvermorny." Finally Umbridge set down the teapot with a sharp clanking sound on the table.

"We really are very lovely people, Professor, just like most students and professors here." Umbridge watched Lessie with cold, beady eyes. "But, as my father says, every barrel has its bad apple."

"Sit across from Michael now, Miss Aragòn!"

Lessie was surprised by Umbridge's sudden sharp tone, but she couldn't resist her jibe at the woman—if she had learned anything from being in Slytherin or the UK in general, she learned that people passive aggressively say what they meant.

She crossed the cat-filled room and sat across from Michael, and the boy watched her, his eyes guarded but impressed by her bravery to talk back to Umbridge.

Umbridge glanced over Michael's shoulder and nodded. "Michael, you are free to go."

The young boy jumped to his feet, gave Lessie one last look and left the room without further noticed. As he left, Lessie once again noticed Michael favored his left hand and it appeared that his hand had red, angry markings on it.

Blank papers that were across the table floated over the surface, as did the black pen that Michael once used. Lessie stared at the pen, and began to reach into her book bag for her own pen.

"Excuse me," Umbridge started, stopping the girl's movements, "but you will use the quill I provide."

Lessie released her pen and put it back in her bag, and dropped her bag to the floor. Wordlessly she pulled the blank paper and quill toward her. "Am I supposed to write lines?" She tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice at the menial task.

"Precisely."

"What do you want me to write?"

Umbridge seemed to consider her answer for a moment as she paced her small stuffy office, hands behind her back. She quietly walked back to her desk and sat with a small sigh. "Miss Aragòn, you're to write twenty lines of the sentence "I must respect authority.""

Lessie took up the black pen and twirled it in her fingers once, hovering over the paper. Perhaps it was being the youngest child in a Hispanic family that taught her to keep her mouth shut when things were dangerous, but Lessie soon began to taste blood at how tightly she bit her cheek from shouting at the toad-woman. This was absolutely ridiculous.

"Do you have ink?"

"You won't need any, dear."

The sooner I get this done, she reasoned, when she pressed the quill to parchment, the sooner I get out of here. Slowly Lessie began to scratch the quill across the blank page.

 _I mus—_

Lessie winced in pain as her left hand suddenly felt as though it was on fire. She stared at her hand and saw angry red scratches appear on her hand that looked similar to her slanted handwriting.

"Problem, Miss Aragòn?"

Lessie looked up at the woman who watched her from her desk, happily sipping tea as though there was nothing wrong.

"No," Lessie murmured through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me," Umbridge said. "No what?"

"No, _ma'am_."

And she continued to write.

It took Lessie an hour and a half to get through the twenty excruciating lines. As she got up to leave, Umbridge paused her by the door and examined her hand, the four words angrily dripped blood.

"That will do, I suppose," Umbridge said as Lessie pulled back her hand. "The scars will go away in two weeks maximum. Have a good night dear."

O

Lessie was fuming by the time she walked back to the Slytherin Common Rooms. As it wasn't that late, the Common Room was alive with the chatter of students as they clustered in different spaces around the chilly room.

"Lessie come sit with us!" Daphne Greengrass called from the couch near the fireplace where she lounged with Pansy and Millicent, and her younger sister Astoria Greengrass.

Inconspicuously, Lessie tugged the sleeve of her black cardigan down over her hands, covering her open wounds. She wandered over to the couch and remained standing, leaning over the back of it, acting as casually as possible.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?" Asked Pansy when she noticed Lessie's dark and quiet mood.

"Nothing," Lessie lied smoothly. "I was just in the library and I couldn't find the book I was looking for. Seems Hermione Granger beat me in checking it out."

"That filthy mudblood," Pansy scowled, and Lessie refrained from twitching. Daphne continued to watch Lessie carefully.

"What book," asked Daphne.

"A book about alchemy for our transfigurations essay." Lessie continued to lie. She simply told herself that she was only telling a half-lie, she had every intention of looking for the specific book for her essay the next time she visited the library.

Before Daphne could press her any further, the door to the Common Room swung open and Draco walked in with Blaise and Theo.

Lessie noticed Pansy immediately sit up straighter and run a hand through her short black hair.

"Hi Draco, how was the library?"

Lessie swore internally.

"Filled with mudbloods," Draco sneered as if he were a war hero that battled through the most detestable things. Pansy sighed, encouraging his dramatics as he walked over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Oh, did you guys see Lessie there?"

Lessie shot a look at Daphne, wondering exactly what this girl was getting at. Friendship with Daphne was a two-edged sword—it could be good when she was in a sweet mood, and it could be biting whenever she felt less amicable.

"No," said Draco glancing up, his water-colored eyes searching for Lessie. "Were you there?"

"I was," she said, fumbling. "Um, I was sitting in the—"

"Restricted section," Theo supplied, and Lessie swore she could have kissed the boy in that moment. "I saw her when we passed by, she was concentrating pretty hard on her homework."

"You would notice," Blaise drawled.

"That reminds me, did you like my note?" Draco grinned smugly as he and Blaise shared a laugh.

"I do hope you have other interests and hobbies aside from art, Draco," Lessie sighed. "I wasn't very fond of it."

"I thought it was a masterpiece," Draco countered.

"Whatever helps you sleep, Draco." She needed to get out of there. Lessie looked through her bag and then lightly hit her forehead with her hand. "Damn! I left my notes in a book there! I need to grab them before the library closes!" She then quickly left the Common Room, without waiting for anyone to reply.

Once out of the Common Room, Lessie took a deep breath and looked at her hand. She winced slightly as her cardigan caught on the parts that were drying.

"What's going on?"

Lessie whirled to see Theo standing behind her, the quiet boy made absolutely no noise when he walked.

"How do you manage to be so quiet?" She pressed a hand to her quickly beating heart. "Nothing's going on. I'm just on my way-"

"Library?" Theo asked, "the one you _weren't_ just at?"

Theo folded his arms over his chest, waiting for Lessie's reply. Lessie paused to survey the tall boy as he waited for her answer. With the school day done, his his tie undone, hanging loosely around his neck, and the sleeves of his untucked white dress shirt were rolled up, exposing his ivory forearms.

"I had detention with Umbridge," Lessie muttered, hating to admit it out loud. "And now I just need to be alone, so if you don't mind—" Lessie turned to leave, and to stop her, Theo grabbed her left hand.

"OW!" Lessie immediately recoiled, and Theo dropped her hand, shock registering across his blue eyes as he held up his hands.

"What did I do?!"

"It's not you…" Lessie looked up at Theo and bit her bottom lip, deciding whether or not if she should show him her souvenir from detention. Finally, she relented and shakily held out her left hand.

Theo's touch was gentle and light as he took her hand in his to examine the wound. "This came from detention?"

"Yeah. Your professor has interesting methods."

Theo's eyes clouded with mixed emotions. "Follow me. Tell me what happened."

Lessie launched into her tale of how she got detention as she followed Theo through the dungeons toward their Potions class room. Normally, Theo was pretty good about matching his lengthy stride with those shorter than him, but tonight Lessie had to walk fast to keep up-even then, Theo still maintained a pace of two steps ahead of her.

Finally, they entered the empty and dark classroom.

"Wait here," Theo said, nodding toward one of the tables in the back. Out of habit, Lessie sat at the usual wooden table she shared with him. She watched as Theo lit his wand and rummaged through one of the storage closets that lined the room.

Wordlessly, Lessie extracted her wand from her bag and lit the candles closest to her as Theo made his way back with a small plain container.

"Give me your hand."

"Why? What's that?" Lessie regarded Theo suspiciously as he pulled out the second stool and sat facing her. She immediately noticed that he sat very close to her—so close that she could feel his heat radiating from his body.

"It's a salve that I made," said Theo, unscrewing the lid to show her a crème colored lotion. "I make spare potions and mixtures for fun and Snape lets me store them down here."

"How thoughtful of him." Lessie wasn't sure what bit of information was more interesting: the fact that Theo did potions for remedies for fun, or that Professor Snape accommodated Theo's hobby.

Theo turned his palm upward and wiggled his fingers at Lessie, gesturing for her to give him her hand. After today's ordeal, Lessie had no desire to trust anyone. She glanced up and looked at Theo's eyes, unsurprised to find him watching her in his careful way.

Gently, she put her hand in his, noticing the stark contrast of their skin tones—her warm brown and his winter white.

Theo put the container on the table and dipped his index finger into the mixture. Gently he dabbed it all across her scars before massaging it into her hand. The mixture of his warm skin and the coolness of the balm was a new sensation altogether, sending tingles across the rest of Lessie's skin, making her more aware of how alone she was down in the classroom with Theodore Nott.

"Would this be a strange time to ask you questions?"

Theo smirked. "It's as good a time as as any."

"What's your favorite subject?"

"Easy. Potions."

"Least favorite subject?"

"Divination. I don't believe in tea leaves and crystal balls crap."

"Favorite hobbies?"

"Reading, perfection potions, playing piano, and drinking scotch. These aren't very hard questions, Alessandra."

"What do you like to read about?"

"Culture, travelling, herbology and alchemy for potions. And a good mystery."

"Why were you reading about world religions a few nights ago?"

"Because…" Theo paused to think about his response. "I hope that there's something out there about the afterlife that will tell me if my Mum is okay."

Theo had long since finished rubbing the salve into her skin, and as Lessie asked questions, the two of them simply sat facing each other, Theo's thumb mindlessly tracing over Lessie's hand as it rested on his knee. For the time being, she was in no hurry of pulling away from him. She could feel the blood rush to her face as she asked her next question.

"Theodore, why are you so kind to me? And don't say, "Because someone had to". You and I both know that's not true."

"Because from the moment I met you on the Express, you were so honestly, and unapologetically you, unlike anyone else I've ever met. You're full of this…bright energy, you're wicked clever." Theo took a breath and his hand stilled over hers. He looked down at their legs and took another breath before he continued in a softer, almost uncertain voice. "And you look at me with those cinnamon eyes of yours like it doesn't matter what my name is and…" Theo trailed off, color rising to his face as he looked away.

Lessie gingerly reached up and touched Theo's jaw, bringing the boy to attention, his Pacific blue eyes as deep as the ocean itself. She knew in Slytherin, Theo was practically royalty, just like Draco for his bloodline—Pansy and the other girls quickly informed Lessie of that during one of the nights they had all stayed up talking. She wondered how many people have bothered to ask Theo questions about himself, because this tall, quiet boy was a culture of his own.

"I look at you like I see you." she murmured, tracing his jaw with her fingertips. "Because I do. I see you. I see the way you hold yourself away from everyone. The quiet and smart boy who is surprisingly kind. The boy who saves me time and time again."

"You look at me like I'm more than my name," Theo finished, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

"You are, Theodore. You really, really are."

And Lessie closed the space between them, pressing her lips to his, inhaling his scent of bergamot and spice. His lips were smooth and dry, and he managed to catch her by surprise when he released her hand to place his hand against her back and draw her closer still, his other hand resting gently on the side of her neck.

They were breathless when they finally pulled apart and Lessie stared at Theo before she giggled slightly—and was surprised when he laughed as well.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You _taste_ like cinnamon too," Theo commented. "What are _you_ laughing at?"

"Well…for a boy who spends most of his time reading by himself, I expected you to be…less experienced."

"You think you're the only one with a past?" Theo quirked a dark eyebrow. "I've kissed a girl before you, Aragòn, don't flatter yourself."

"Oh, who was the lucky girl?"

"Daphne Greengrass, third year. Who was yours—"

"IT MAKES SENSE!" Lessie's eyes widened. Daphne's hot and cold attitude toward her—it wasn't because she disliked Lessie, it was because she was _jealous_ of how much time Theo spent with her!

"What makes sense?"

"Nothing," said Lessie. "My first kiss," she quickly changed the subject, "was Dylan Lopez when I was ten years old. He was a neighbor that lived nearby so we used to have play dates…"

Lessie leaned forward suddenly to kiss Theo on the lips again. She intended it to be a quick kiss to take him by surprise, but very few things seemed to take him by surprise. He ended up wrapping his arms around her and sitting up straight so that Lessie had to stand up from her seat in order to accommodate their height difference as his tallness made her average-sized self feel small.

When she pulled away, Lessie felt like the room was spinning, and only Theo's arms were keeping her from falling over. "You're definitely one of the more adequate kissers."

"Adequate?" Theo scoffed. "I don't do adequate. I do perfection."

"That's what I say about Potions!"

"I think it's a good rule to live by," said Theo, "especially for situations like this." He lowered his lips to hers once more.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **A note on Mexican time: I'm not sure if I can explain it well, but it's this cultural stereotype that believes everyone within the Mexican culture is always running late to everything. While it's just a stereotype, I can attest to the trueness of it! It's a real thing for some people! haha**

 **I will admit that after this chapter, I am experiencing a bad case of writer's block-though I will do my best to keep the Monday updates going!**

 **Your reviews are love!**

 **x**


	8. Chapter 8

oXo

 ** _A Foreign Affair_**

 _A Theo Nott Romance_

 _Chapter 8_

* * *

December descended upon Hogwarts faster than its students realized. The entire school grounds were blanketed in several inches of white snow and the students became restless with the excitement of winter vacation.

"Alright, everyone looks good," said Harry as he walked amongst the pairs of students, assessing their ability to use the disarming charm. Harry paused near Lessie who was paired with Dean Thomas and Ron and Hermione who practiced beside them.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Lessie's wand went flying out of her hand and into the air where Fred Weasley caught it a few feet away.

"Nice, Dean," Harry praised. Harry assessed the room where other groups of students continued to practice. Finally he glanced at the wall clock in the corner of the room, showing that Dumbledore's Army had been practicing for the better half of two hours.

"I think it's about time to wrap it up," Harry said to the ones closest to him.

"I think we should finish on a high note," Lessie said, her eyes playfully bright. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let's have a competition to see who has the fastest dueling hand." Lessie reached into her cardigan pocket and extracted three galleons. "Three galleons go to the winner."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Hermione started.

"I'll put a couple galleons in," Dean smiled.

Soon, they began to draw the attention of neighboring students who grew excited at the idea of a competition.

"I like your thinking," Fred said as he and George walked over to Lessie and the others and passing her wand back to her.

"We'll chip in too," George confirmed.

The room burst into activity before Harry could say another word. A small basket was charmed, courtesy of the Room of Requirements, and passed around to the students as they dropped in knuts, sickles, and galleons.

"What are the rules?" Hermione asked, a smile on her face as she rolled up her sleeves. Ron's eyebrows shot into his hairline at Hermione's sudden desire to compete.

"Everyone partner up," said Lessie. "And _only_ use the Disarming charm. The winner finds a new partner until there is one person left standing."

"What happens if there's a tie," Hermione pressed.

"Then do it again, and a judge will determine a winner."

"I'll judge," Harry laughed, backing out of the competition—out of belief he could out-duel anyone in that room or pure entertainment purposes, Lessie wasn't sure.

"Partners?" Dean asked Lessie.

"Let's do it." Lessie shrugged off her black cardigan, letting it pool on the floor behind her.

"Uh oh," Fred laughed a few feet away. "She's getting serious."

"You'll get yours soon," Lessie taunted back, a smile on her face before she faced Dean.

"You keep that dream alive, American!"

Both she and Dean got into a dueling stance.

"On the count of three," said Dean; Lessie nodded in agreement.

"One."

"Two." Lessie adjusted her grip on her wand.

"Three!"

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Dean's wand went flying from his grip.

"I win!" Lessie smiled excitedly, pumping a fist into the air. She then offered a hand to the Gryffindor boy to shake in friendly competition.

"Good game," Dean said good-naturedly as she shook her had once. "Good luck!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"I wasn't ready!"

"Don't be such a sore loser, Ron!"

Next to them, Hermione beamed at her own victory.

Members of Dumbledore's Army circulated the room as they partnered up for the competition, the thought of the basket of money fueling their desire to win.

Lessie circulated the room, managing to defeat Seamus Finnegan and Luna Lovegood.

Finally, she found herself face to face with Fred Weasley who had just beat Cho Chang.

"You're still in this competition," Fred goaded, giving Lessie a charming, mischievous smile.

"Less talking," said Lessie, pointing her wand at him, "more dueling, Fred."

"If the lady insists." Fred offered a mocking bow.

Fred and Lessie took three steps back from each other and raised their wands, their eyes locked on each other.

"One," the counted in unison.

"Two." Fred's brown eyes were lively, and Lessie's body hummed with energy.

"Three!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Between Fred and Lessie, sparks flew from their wands as their spells hit each other at the same time. There was a burst of smoke and the sheer force of the charm from the two duelists sent both Fred and Lessie reeling back.

The room went quiet as all the students waited for the smoke to clear. Lessie waved a hand in front of her face, dispelling the lingering wisps of smoke. She looked down to her right hand to find herself still holding her wand. Quickly, she glanced up at Fred—his wand at his feet instead of his hand.

Fred looked up at her, his eyes wide, unbelieving that he lost. Lessie knew she needed to shake his hand to show good sportsmanship, but for now, her eyes crinkled in the corners as she smiled.

"Last I checked, the winner is the one who still has control of their own wand." Lessie pointed her wand at Fred's wand on the ground and charmed it so it levitated in front of him.

The redheaded boy scowled and snatched his wand out of the air. He took several steps forward and held out his hand to Lessie, his scowl softening to a look of respect.

When Lessie gripped his hand, Fred held on several seconds longer. "You're alright, American," said Fred. "It's still a shame you were sorted into Slytherin. Would have been nice to have you in Gryffindor."

"So I've heard. You're a good dueler, Fred."

In the next duel, Lessie immediately lost to George.

"I think this is a strange form of revenge," Lessie murmured crossing her arms over her chest as she stood beside Fred at the sidelines. They were down to the final duelists: initially resistant Hermione, and George.

"Sore loser," Fred murmured to her, laughing when Lessie elbowed him amicably.

"Er, alright," said Harry, glancing between Hermione and George. "I'll count down for you guys. One. Two. Three!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione's wand landed with a clinking sound across the room.

Fred ran forward to clap his brother on the back as cheers erupted over the room. Harry passed the small basket brimmed with coins over to the twins.

"I'm expecting a nice Christmas present," Ron said to his brothers.

"You wish," George snorted as he shared his winnings with his twin. Immediately the two bent their heads together as they guessed at how much was in the basket.

"That's it for this semester," said Harry, once again addressing the group of students getting ready to leave. "Remember to check your coins for the next meeting. Happy Christmas."

Lessie gathered her cardigan from the floor, shrugged it on, pocketing her wand in an inner pocket and headed for the door. She checked her wristwatch—she was incredibly late for her meet-up with Theo.

Lessie wished Ron and Hermione a merry Christmas, and was about to do the same for Harry when she saw that he was talking with Cho—perhaps it was her women's intuition since she wasn't close with Harry, but Lessie could tell he had a huge crush on the beautiful girl.

"Hey Lessie!"

She turned to see Fred leave his twin's side and walk over to her just as she was leaving. The stocky redheaded boy offered her a kind smile, so different from his usual mischievous antics.

"George is splitting the winnings with me, so, do you think you'd have time to get a butterbeer with me after the holiday?"

"Ah…maybe!" Lessie played with the tips of her hair that she had gathered into a ponytail, curling them around her fingers. "Would it be a date?"

"Are you Americans always this forward?" Fred raised an eyebrow at her. He folded his arms over his chest and grinned. "I mean, you're a fit girl, Lessie, and hilarious. I'd like to get to know you better."

Lessie had learned that "fit" to Brits meant attractive, and she blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Fred, I appreciate the offer, and I'd really like to get to know you as well, but I'm kind of…seeing someone here."

Fred's eyebrows shot upward on his forehead, and Lessie bit her bottom lip nervously. She hoped she hadn't offended him.

" _Here_? Like a Slytherin?" Fred sounded more surprised than offended.

"Yeah…"

"There's a person in Slytherin worth going on a date with?" George asked as he noticed his brother being rejected. "Please don't tell me is that foul ferret, Malfoy."

"No," Lessie made a face at the thought. "It's Theo Nott."

"Nott…" Fred frowned in thought as he tried to put a name to a face.

"He's that quiet kid in Ron's year," George supplied. "Hardly talks, he's by himself more often than he's with anyone in his house. He's got a wealthy family too."

"Ahhh," Fred murmured, making a connection. He then looked at Lessie. "Well, you can't blame a guy for trying."

"Merry Christmas, Fred," Lessie smiled, relieved at Fred's good-natured response before she left the Room of Requirements.

Lessie checked the Seventh floor hallway to make sure the coast was clear before she left the Room of Requirements. She then checked over her shoulder to make sure she was alone in the hall. When she was certain no one else was there, she hurried over to a large painting of a wooden forest. Just behind the canvas, easily missed if it wasn't being looked for, was a wooden door. Quietly she slipped behind the portrait and behind the wooden door where she found Theo in his secret room.

Theo sat against a wall with a lantern beside him, his face buried in a book. His dark eyebrows were furrowed together with concentration as his eyes skimmed the pages of his book.

Quietly, Lessie crossed the room and sat beside him, peeking over his shoulder to see what he was reading: a thriller written by a well-known wizarding author Robert Galbraith.

Theo's eyes scanned the page of his book before his long fingers extracted a bookmark and carefully marked his page before he set the book aside and turned his attention to Lessie, securely he put an arm around her shoulders and drew her close, resting his chin atop her head.

Letting Theo touch her had been difficult during the first couple of weeks. Reflexively, she often stiffened whenever Theo touched her when she wasn't expecting it. Though she could see the flashes of offense in his eyes, he was surprisingly patient with her. He accommodated by telling her he was going to kiss her or hold her hand, which made her quickly grow trusting of her British boyfriend. Soon after, their relationship progressed to a place where Theo could freely embrace or kiss her without asking.

"How was your _appointment_?"

"It was fine, we had a competition—I lost." True to her word, Lessie hadn't told anyone about Dumbledore's Army, however, Theo quickly became suspicious of her being gone from time to time—and Theo was smart, after all. He quickly deduced Lessie was part of the secret organization without her telling him a thing, and for discretion, Lessie referred to the meetings as appointments.

Theo scoffed at her.

"Hey, I did pretty well for a while!" She could feel Theo's body vibrate with laughter before she pulled away to look at him.

"It's so easy to make you mad."

"I'm not mad, just… _annoyed_." Lessie rolled her eyes. "Really mature, Theo."

"I'm just not fond of your club," said Theo, a frown formed on his lips.

"I know—"

"Lessie, you need to be careful with that lot." All the merriment left Theo's blue eyes as he regarded Lessie carefully. "I've heard Draco talking. Professor Umbridge knows about Potter's little club, and she's trying to find it."

"What? You haven't told Draco anything, have you?"

"Of course not." he said. "There's nothing I can tell him because _you_ don't tell my anything."

"You know I can't." she frowned as well.

"Exactly." Theo sighed and put an arm around Lessie once more, and she scooted closer, putting her head against his shoulder. "Even if you could tell me anything, I don't think I could tell Draco because it would expose you as well."

From their spot on the against the wall, they could see the out the windows on the wall across from them. The snowing had stopped, and the night was surprisingly clear, revealing a vast expanse of sky and hundreds of stars. Lessie considered his reasoning as she touched her left hand. The scars from Umbridge's detention had faded, though there were still faint traces of "I must respect authority" that still lingered.

"Well, thank you," Lessie finally answered as she continued to stare out the window. Nearly two months since she and Theo officially became a couple, and she was still waiting for something bad to happen—like him wanting more from her than she could give, or finding out he actually didn't care for her. She knew her thoughts came from a mixture of insecurity and her upbringing, her father always telling her to look beneath the surface.

Old habits died hard. Even so, Theo, in spite of his sardonic humor once he started talking, was nothing but honest, intelligent, and full of good-intention, which was rare in the house of Slytherin.

"What time do you leave for Spain tomorrow?"

"First thing in the morning," Lessie answered. "It will be strange not to be with my family in San Diego this year."

"What's Christmas like for your family?"

"Well, we go to Mass on Christmas Eve," said Lessie, "at my father's insistence. I don't mind it so much though, I kind of like the old-fashioned hymms. Then we go home and the house elves have prepared champurrado which is a hot chocolate drink with spices and masa, which is a type of dough, it's really good, don't give me that look, Theodore! Then we all get to open one present before bed. Christmas day is slow, we all wake up, open presents, and eat a late lunch or early dinner and it's peaceful." Lessie smiled at the thought of Christmas with her family, and wondered what it would be like with her extended family in Spain whom she'd never met.

"What about you? What's Christmas like in the Nott household?"

"Quiet," answered Theo. "It's just Father and I. There's usually a Yuletide party at a family friend's house, and we'll attend that. It's fine for the first hour, then it gets rather dull—you know, all of the men go to the sitting room for cigars and scotch, and the women set up in the sitting room and sip wine all the while bragging about their child's latest accomplishments or who should marry who or whatever else women gossip about."

"Cozy." Lessie wrinkled her nose and Theo smirked.

"Christmas Day is usually very quiet since it's just the two of us. We wake up and open presents, everything on my Christmas list is usually there, expertly wrapped by the house elves. Then we spend the day quietly. I usually read, and father, well, father is often lost in his thoughts. Then we have dinner, then we go to the living room and we each have a glass of brandy."

Lessie tried hard not to frown at Theo's recounting of his holiday traditions. It all sounded incredibly lonely. Instead, she dreamed of whisking Theo away to her family, and she had to bite her lip at the thought of Theo encountering sensory overload from her family's Mexican culture.

"Was it always like that? Quiet?"

"No," answered Theo, his voice far away. "When my Mum was alive, it was fun. She always woke up early and there were fresh pancakes on Christmas morning. She was also good at charms so she would charm little nutcrackers to roam about the house. She also loved to sing so you could always find her because she would be singing Christmas carols in whatever room she was in."

Theo had a far away look in his eyes and his lips were pressed into a thin line, as if he struggled to conjure up the happy memories the older he got. Their legs were out in front of them, and Lessie traced lazy circles on his knee.

"You'll have to meet my family some time," she murmured. "They'd likely be overwhelmingly loud, but I think you'd like it, especially because you read so much about cultures."

"I'd like that," Theo said after a moment's pause, his voice contemplative.

They stayed in their quiet, private room an hour longer, discussing the idea of charming a couch into this room, and how that could be done without anyone noticing. Finally, it was the thought of packing that had been severely procrastinated on that got the two Fifth years reluctantly moving back to the Common Room.

"Can I write to you over the holiday," Theo asked as his lips lingered over Lessie's, kissing her goodnight at the foot of the stairs that separated their dormitories.

Once again, his voice was uncertain, and almost shy, and she had come to realize that, although quietly arrogant, the boy always seemed to be uncertain when it came to her affections.

"Of course," Lessie smiled, her voice quiet so they wouldn't wake their sleeping housemates. "Though I will warn you I'm not very good at responding."

"For a girl who spends so much time writing in her journal, that's surprising to hear," Theo chuckled.

Lessie shrugged her shoulders, "I'd rather talk to a person about my experiences than write to them, I guess. It makes me miss them more when I realize I can't see them for a while."

"It'll be a comforting thought knowing that you're somewhere in Spain missing my handsome face."

"Don't hold your breath," Lessie laughed before she kissed Theo once more and they parted ways.

Quietly, she charmed items into her trunk as her roommates slept. Her mind wandered to her quiet and kind boy whose kisses stole her breath, and she hoped he would have a good vacation.

As she lied down to sleep once everything was packed, she found it was hard to actually fall asleep because her stomach jumped with the excitement and anxiety of traveling to a new country and meeting her extended family. Because it was her mother's family—the side in which she inherited her magical abilities, she hoped she had a better experience with them than she had with her own siblings.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It is incredibly strange for me to write about winter when it's super hot where I live. Anyway, sorry for the late chapter, but it is still Monday by me!**

 **Your reviews are love!**

 **x**


	9. Chapter 9

oXo

 ** _A Foreign Affair_**

 _A Theo Nott Romance_

 _Chapter 9_

* * *

Travelling to Spain was easy. Lessie left early the following morning used the Floo Network to travel to Spain. However, per her family's request, she would take the train to the region of Aragòn, where her mother's family had lived for centuries.

It was snowing in Aragòn by the time her train lazily rolled into the station specifically known to the wizarding community. Before she got off the train, Lessie pulled on her thick peacoat, grabbed her rolling trunk and exited the train.

She wasn't sure who she was looking for, exactly, as she stood next to a tall post with a clock at the top—exactly where her grandmother, Constantina Aragòn said she'd meet her.

"Alessandra!"

Lessie turned to see an elegant woman in a white coat and jet-black hair in a chignon, and Lessie automatically felt her hair hastily thrown into a braid to be too messy and lacking.

Instead, Lessie smiled, choosing to move past her insecurity. "Hi. I go by Lessie."

"Lessie," Constantina said, as if rolling the girl's name over her tongue like a fine wine. "How cute. Lessie then. I suppose you may call me Constantina, or grandmother, whichever you prefer."

Constantina removed her fur-lined gloves and held out a hand for Lessie to shake. Lessie took her grandmother's hand in her, surprised by the strength of Constantina's grip. She looked into the woman's eyes, and noticed she had the same shade of brown eyes that Lessie had. She had a feeling she would like this woman.

"Grandmother. Constantina. I'll probably try both during this vacation until something sticks."

"Alright. We still have a carriage right before we're home. Do you have everything?"

Lessie gripped the handle to her trunk and secured her daypack over her handle.  
"I'm ready."

Lessie followed her grandmother to a carriage secured by two gorgeous, black gypsy vanner horses. She quirked an eyebrow she saw the house elf jump from the drivers seat and snap his fingers and Lessie's trunk was magically on the roof of the carriage.

"Don't worry, this is purely for show." Constantina smiled as she held the carriage door open for her. "My home is higher in the mountains not too far from here, and I thought since this is your first time to Spain, you'd appreciate a ride through the countryside."

"Oh, yes. That's definitely something I'd like to see."

The ride to Constantina's home was beautiful as Lessie stared out the window, drinking in the snow-blanketed landscapes that varied from countryside to mountain.

Constantina seemed to know exactly when to stay silent and when to fill Lessie in on the sights she saw by filling in with names to the things she saw. Finally, the carriage paused outside of tall iron-wrought gates.

"Welcome to the Aragòn Inheritance," Constantina said as the gates slowly opened and the carriage pulled forward. "Everyone is excited to see you."

"Everyone?" Lessie quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, my other daughters and their families…" Constantina supplied, smiling as she watched Lessie crane her neck out of the carriage window to get a better look at the expansive home that had belonged to the Aragòn family for centuries.

The carriage pulled to a stop and Constantina and Lessie exited. "Leave your trunk, Leaf will have it put in your room."

Lessie smiled at the house elf who nodded at her. "Thank you."

" _De nada, Señorita Aragòn_." Leaf responded before he guided the disappeared with a small pop.

The Moorish architecture of the home was beautiful, and Lessie was in awe of the gorgeous arches and large wooden doors.

"Ready to go inside?"

"Yes please," Lessie responded to her grandmother eagerly.

Constantina ascended the front steps of the home and pushed open one of the large, wooden double doors. Lessie expected the interior of the house to look just as gorgeous as the exterior, but the inside of the house paled in comparison to her parents.

" _Mamá! Papá_!" Lessie ran forward and embraced both of her parents fiercely.

Her mom held her at arms length to inspect her and Lessie grinned when her father's mustachio scratched her cheek when he kissed her.

" _Mijita_ ," Carlos Morales said affectionately as he smiled at his youngest daughter.

"We've been so worried, Lessie," said Valeria Aragòn-Morales. "We sent so many letters then we received your letter early December saying you never got letters. What is happening at Hogwarts."

"Valeria," Carlos chuckled, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Lessie just walked in the door. Let the girl breathe and maybe eat. _Then_ we'll give her the Spanish Inquisition, eh?"

"I'm so happy you're here," Lessie said, giving her father a grateful smile. "This is the best surprise!"

"Your siblings are here too. They're out with my sisters and their families right now."

"Oh." Lessie's smile faltered slightly. Though she loved her siblings, anxiety knotted her stomach at the thought of seeing them, especially after spending time away at her " _escuela de brujeros_ ", as her brother Jonathan would spit at her disdainfully.

Carlos put a hand on Lessie's head, instantly warming Lessie's heart to childhood memories. "How about you put your things away and you come talk to us when you're ready."

" _Gracias, Papá_ ," Lessie said, kissing her father's cheek.

Constantina raised a slight eyebrow at Carlos before straightening her shoulders. "I'll show you your room."

O

What was expected to be a half hour settling into her room turned into a two-hour nap after she put her belongings from her trunk into the drawers of the second-floor room with private balcony. She had then lied on the cloud-like bed in the room, had fallen asleep within seconds.

After running a brush through her hair, Lessie went to find her family downstairs.

In the large sitting room she found Carlos sitting beside Valeria while she talked with Constantina. Carlos was the first to notice her and smiled.

"Look who decided to join us."

"Sorry." Lessie crossed the room and sat in the armchair in front of the fire, next to Constantina.

"Coffee, Lessie?" The older woman offered, indicating to the coffee, cream, and sugar on the table in front of her.

"Yes please." Lessie busied herself with fixing a cup. When she finally took a sip, she looked up to see her parents and Constantina watching her. Setting down her cup, she crossed her legs and sat back.

"Okay," said Lessie, "you all are looking at me like you have a lot of questions. So, go ahead and ask."

Valeria raised her hand and waved it once. "Accio Lessie's letter." There was a momentary pause before a bit of parchment floated into the room and landed on Valeria's lap.

"Show off," Carlos muttered, though he looked at his wife adoringly. Constantina sniffed imperceptibly beside Lessie.

Valeria smiled briefly before she turned her attention on her youngest daughter. "Explain the part of your letter where you said you haven't received our letters?"

"Well…I haven't received your letters," Lessie answered. "And I felt like that was weird because you like to write, and so do Erin and Stone, and I didn't get letters from them at all. I found that odd so I sent Cat to the post office instead of directly sending you letters."

"What's going on at that school, _mijita_?"

Carlos's dark eyes searched hers, and Lessie knew that even if she tried, Carlos Morales would see through her lies, because of his innate skill of observation. Constantina also watched Lessie carefully, and something shifted in her cinnamon-colored gaze, as if she was calculating whatever Lessie's response might be.

"I don't even know," Lessie answered truthfully "It's a strange year at Hogwarts. There is a new headmistress—Umbridge—and she's horrible. You heard last year they hosted the Triwizard Tournament and a student from Hogwarts died. He was killed when Harry Potter came face-to-face with Volde—"

"Don't speak that name in this house!" Constantina interrupted, making Lessie and her parents jump. "I didn't mean to raise my voice," she continued. "Just, that name does not belong here."

"Sorry," Lessie murmured, remembering the European superstition against his name. "The Dark Lord," she instead said, giving a name so Carlos would be able to follow along, "Some people are calling Harry Potter a liar because they don't believe the Dark Lord is back, and other people," Lessie paused to shrug her shoulders. Being in Slytherin gave her a strange twist on events. "Some people are preparing for his rise to power—which I hope never happens."

"I don't like this at all," Valeria said, frowning at her daughter. "I wish you hadn't chosen Hogwarts. I have every mind to bring you back home with us after the holiday."

"Or at least transfer schools," Constantina said. "Two of my grandchildren attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and were present for the Tournament last year."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not yet at least!" Lessie jumped up from her seat and looked at her family while her heart raced. "Papá, you raised me to never give up, and if I leave you're making me give up on this whole program! Also, in our magic studies we've learned about this history of the Dark Lord—he even made it as far as America through the wizarding world. For a time being even the teachers at Ilvermorny began to look down on students who weren't pureblooded, and we're the most tolerant school of them all!"

" _Alessandra_." Carlos hissed his daughter's name, and Alessandra locked eyes with him. As a child she had thrown temper tantrums as any other child, however, she had never raised her voice to her family so defiantly.

"You are incredibly passionate." All eyes turned to Constantina; her lips carried the trace of a faint smile.

"Stubborn is more like it," Valeria sighed.

" _Passionate_ ," Constantina repeated, decidedly. "Well, no one is leaving Hogwarts at this very moment, but you do have to agree that your stories have raised concern for your family. It is still a concern that you aren't receiving letters or being unable to send them."

"The headmistress is distrustful of anyone that's not pureblood or in Slytherin. For the time being, I've been sorted into Slytherin, and she doesn't know that I'm a half-blood, but I figure it might have something to do with me being from Ilvermorny, where we're known to be very accepted of No-Majes. Also, we don't see eye to eye."

Carlos stroked at his mustache in a way that told Lessie that he was putting a puzzle together in his mind as he listened to her story. Valeria's lips were pressed very thinly together, and Constantina simply listened.

"There are a lot of good things at Hogwarts too," Lessie hurried to supply. "The school is pretty, and Harry Potter and his friends are nice. Most of the classes are well taught and I have to work hard to keep my grades up—except for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but that's a different matter. And I have one good friend there, and, most days, I have a lot of fun."

"Who's your friend?"

"His name is Theodore Nott, he's very kind." Lessie swiftly glanced at her dad who seemed to bristle at the boy's name.

"Nott?"

"Yes…Papá, be nice. He's been one of the better people I've met at Hogwarts. There are also other people that are decent there, like Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, and Daphne Greengrass. They're just incredibly spoiled people."

"When you're born into a pureblood family, you're treated as royalty, and that is t be expected," Constantina supplied. "Your mother would have been put into that spoiled category when she was growing up."

"I guess," Lessie responded, glancing at her mother and father. She raised an eyebrow. Both Valeria and Carlos shared a look, their faces blank, as it appeared they had a silent conversation. Carlos touched his mustache again while Valeria sat up straighter, her face regally impassive. Momentarily, Lessie thought of Theodore, and how he told her he could always guess her thoughts because she wore her feelings in her facial expressions.

A chime sounded throughout the large Spanish house, and Constantina looked up and smiled. "Oh, that should be the rest of the family. This business at Hogwarts is very important, however, we can't allow it to ruin the holiday."

O

Christmas was both a loud, wonderful, and awkward affair for Lessie's family. The day before Christmas Eve, the family travelled to Zaragosa, one of the major cities in the Aragòn region, and stayed the night at an opulent hotel that was also owned by Lessie's Spanish family. There, she met her cousins, bonded, and shopped with them as well as with her aunts, uncles, and older siblings. Magic was only discussed between the cousins, whereas the older ones concentrated on the culture of Spain. On Christmas Eve, they all attended Mass before returning to what everyone affectionately called the "Aragòn Inheritance"—the opulent, castle-like home near the mountains.

That evening, they had a late dinner, as was Spanish custom, and the Mexican side of her family was able to incorporate their culture by introducing foods to the Aragòn family. It was during supper when wine, beer, and endless tamales were passed around and shared when the awkwardness subsided, and both halves of Lessie's family, the magical and no-majes could relax and truly enjoyed themselves. Just before it was time to open the one present of the night, Lessie noticed that her siblings no longer flinched whenever one of the aunts or Valeria preformed a spell.

Once supper was over and it was nearly midnight, the family gathered in the sitting room where a tall tree was beautifully decorated with everyone's gifts. Everyone was allowed to pick out one gift to open before bed. The littlest kids were allowed to pick first, and then Lessie and her cousins went next.

She found the section under the tree where her gifts were stashed. Some were wrapped in brightly colored paper or hidden in shiny bags, and she touched each one, reading whom they were from. There was one from her parents, one from her oldest sister Maria and her family, from her elder brother Michael, and surprisingly one from Stone, and one from Erin. She was about to pick the gift from Erin, a wildly colored gift, when she saw tucked behind all of her presents was a small, square box wrapped in green and silver, which made Lessie's heart skip a beat.

"Hurry up and pick one, Lessie!" Her cousin Katrina, who was her age and a student at Beauxbaton's, called impatiently.

"Okay, calm down!" Lessie laughed when she returned to her seat with the box. At the same time, all of the cousins opened their chosen gifts. Unlike Katrina and Eric—her other cousin—Lessie carefully undid the green and silver wrapping. Inside was a plain brown box, and when Lessie opened it and pushed aside the white tissue paper, she found a folded bit of parchment and immediately recognized the handwriting when she unfolded it and began to read:

 _Alessandra,_

 _I've taken into consideration your inability to respond to letters and the fact you're probably up to your ears in meeting new family members and eating tamales and whatever other strange foods your family eat—and I don't expect a letter back. So I thought I'd just send you a gift for Christmas. It's not much, but I spent the first couple of days of the holiday perfecting it. Cinnamon for your eyes, and lavender for pairing. Also, a shimmering charm because everything about you reminds me of sunbeams—and because girls like to sparkle—I asked Pansy about that last detail._

 _Happy Christmas, Alessandra, I do hope you're having a very good holiday, even if I must admit I look forward to being back at Hogwarts seeing your smile._

 _Theo—_

"A bar of soap?" Katrina raised an eyebrow at Lessie. "I expected a jewelry piece from the size of that gift. Whose it from?"

Lessie hastily folded Theo's letter, which she wouldn't share with her family. "From a friend at school," she answered, lifting the soap from the tissue paper and smelling it. Lessie could smell the sweet-spicy scent of cinnamon and the floral traces of lavender. She wondered how much she would shimmer if she used it, and she laughed to herself, wondering when Theo plucked up the nerve to talk to Pansy about girl things.

"That Nott boy," asked Carlos as he held the book Lessie had bought him in his lap.

"Yes." Lessie could feel her face go red as her cousins teased her and made kissing noises.

"Stop," Lessie demanded and laughed as she closed the lid of the box and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. When she looked up at her father again, she saw he still had the same look of concern on his face—not only did Carlos have it, but so did Valeria.

O

After everyone had opened presents and everyone retired to their room, Lessie threw a blanket over her shoulders, grabbed her journal, and went downstairs to the large courtyard in the back and sat in a chair next to an outdoor fire pit that Leaf had lit earlier, and remained warmly burning with no signs of dying out.

Lessie flipped open her journal to a blank page to brainstorm. Unfortunately, she had nothing for Theo for Christmas mostly because she had no idea what to get him. She had thought of scotch, but she knew her father would disapprove of her buying it. She thought of books, but she had no idea what book Theo had read or hadn't read, and she felt nothing would compare to the thoughtful gift he had made her.

The sound of the door to the backyard opened and Lessie looked up to see her oldest siblings Maria and Michael come outside.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here," said Maria when she saw Lessie.

"Yeah, I can, um, leave, if you two want to talk privately."

"No, you don't have to leave. You have more rights to this place than either Michael or I do. Can we join you?" Maria put a hand on Lessie's shoulder, stilling the girl's movements.

"Sure." Lessie re-tucked her blanket over her legs as Maria sat in the chair beside her with her own blanket, and Michael sat adjacent to them, also with a blanket and a bottle of beer.

Lessie studied her oldest siblings. Maria was twenty-five and the oldest, and Michael was twenty-four. Both of them had the same dark hair that Lessie had, however, their skin was a darker brown and their eyes much darker than Lessie's as well. Michael looked like Carlos, whereas, there were traces of Maria that Lessie figured always came from their birth mom.

"Spain is beautiful," Michael said as he took a drag from his beer.

"It is," Maria agreed. "I've never travelled beyond California or Mexico before. Neither has my husband Guillermo."

"How is Jonathan handling it," asked Lessie, thinking of her third older sibling who still hardly talked to her.

"He…like's Spain," Michael answered carefully. Maria offered Lessie a gentle smile.

"He's still having a hard time being around…."

"Magic. Being around magic," Lessie supplied, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"Yes," Maria answered honestly.

It was quiet then, as the three of them sat in silence, listening to the fire crackle. Beneath her blanket with her knees drawn to her chest, Lessie felt for her necklace and gently touched the two gold pendants.

"It would be easier if I didn't have magic."

"I was thinking it would be easier if we all had magic," Maria laughed, and Lessie looked at her sister. Maria had an honest face, and was a lot like Valeria in the sense that she was kind, but Maria was a force to be reckoned with when angry.

"Do you know the hardest part about growing up with you, Lessie," asked Michael. "What it was like seeing you fall from bikes without getting hurt or cry for something and automatically having it all of a sudden?"

"Scary? Demonic? Evil?" Lessie only threw out the words Jonathan had spat to her in the course of her lifetime.

"No," Michael continued. "It was annoying. Watching your baby sister have these strange powers that Papá said were from God, and as a child, wondering why you didn't have the same powers."

"It's really embarrassing the amount of times Michael and I prayed for magic growing up. Jonathan, too."

"You were jealous?"

"Of course," answered Maria. "What else would we be? You had something we didn't, and it was something, no matter how often Papá or Mamá tried to explain it, we didn't understand. But coming here and meeting Mamá's family helps us make sense of it." Maria reached her hand out from her blanket and held it out to Lessie. Lessie regarded it for a second before putting her hand in her sister's.

"Michael and I are incredibly sorry for the way we've treated you over the years. You were, and are something we will never understand. Not because you are a witch, but because you are so incredibly stubborn, just like the rest of us. And we want you to know we are sorry that we never showed you how much we love you—because we do. We love you, Lessie, you're our sister, and I would put my life down for yours—well, not right now because…" Maria looked down and Lessie's eyes widened.

"You're pregnant?!"

"Two months," Maria smiled, and Lessie squeezed her hand affectionately.

"But Michael will put his life down twice over," Maria laughed and Michael rolled his eyes when his sister offered his dead body over hers.

"Let's hope no one needs to die," he said. "Witch or not, same mother or not, you're my blood, whether you like it or not."

"I think I can learn to like it a little more," Lessie said, though she smiled when she felt anxiety roll away from her shoulders in waves.

"Jonathan will come around in his own time," Maria said with a sigh, and Michael shook his head.

"I hope so. Jonathan has been very angry ever since our mom died. He holds on to things for a very long time."

The three siblings were silent again, this time, as they thought of Jonathan. Even now, Lessie could feel her heart soften for her brother who lost his mom at a very young age and watched his father marry someone else and have children with someone else. It must have been hard for a very young boy.

"We heard there has been trouble in your world in the past few years," Michael said, glancing at Lessie over the flames. He then launched into explaining that their aunts and uncles have given them a basic history lesson on wizarding current events, including what happened at Hogwarts. "Mamá and Papá are both very concerned, and so are we." Michael concluded.

"Be careful, Lessie. Continue using the Aragòn name, because apparently Mamá comes from a very importantly family—"

"Pureblooded family," Lessie corrected. "And I am. No one knows that I'm a half-blood. Even though being a half-blood isn't bad."

"But being pure is better."

"Yes."

"It's hard that you're so far from home," said Maria. "If you were closer, our family's influence and business could extend further…" Maria shook her head. "Anyway, enough sad talk. Tell me about your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Sure you do, it's written all over your face." said Maria, and Michael sighed and stood up.

"This is where I leave the conversation," said Michael. He walked over to his sisters and kissed both on the cheek. "All that matters to me is that he is a good guy, if he's not, Maria let me know. _Feliz Navidad_."

"Come on, Lessie, I know the look," Maria said, once Michael left. "Ever since you opened that present, you seemed brighter. Who is he?"

"His name is Theo, and well…I wouldn't know if I would call him a boyfriend, he hasn't called me _girlfriend_ …"

"Is he seeing other people?"

"No."

"Are you seeing someone else?"

"No!"

"Have you kissed a lot?"

"Yes—"

"Then it's a relationship." Maria confirmed and then giggled. "Don't look at me like that, Lessie, I know a thing or two about boys—and I know your heart has been broken in the past."

Lessie opened her mouth and closed it. "How?" She finally said, her heart pounding.

Maria smiled at her younger sister, her smile both sweet and sad. " _Lo siento_ , Lessie. I am so sorry we spent so many years never truly getting to know each other. But, I remember the third time you left for school and came back for Christmas vacation, and you looked different. You smiled and laughed, but your eyes were so sad, kind of like the way they get around Jonathan, and I knew that it must have been a boy that made you sad because it was the kind of look that only comes from caring about someone in a special way. Papá had that looked when my mother passed away."

Lessie looked down at her hands folded in her lap, surprised that Maria had seen so much—the gift of women's intuition. Maria reached over and put her hand in Lessie's. It was delicate and soft in the ways Lessie's would never be. Lessie looked into her sister's dark eyes.

"And seeing you now," Maria continued, "you look happy, especially after receiving that gift from your friend."

"He made me something that reminded him of me," Lessie answered. "He took time to think about me and I don't even have anything to give him."

"Do you need to give him something?"

"I'd like to. I don't want Theo to think I don't care about him. I just don't know what to get him."

"What does he like to do?"

"He reads a lot, he doesn't have a big family like ours so he spends a lot of time alone. He likes to do potions—which is something we study at school, and he dresses really well."

"Potions, is that similar to cooking?"

"Uh, in a way," Lessie answered. "Yes, you could compare it to cooking."

"Alright, because that reminds me of my husband Guillermo. He loves to cook and he really liked the year I bought him cooking knives for his birthday." Maria shrugged her shoulders, throwing an idea out.

"That's a great idea," Lessie said. "I can find Theo a multi-purpose knife that can cut just about anything for potions. Great idea, Maria!"

"Glad I could help," Maria beamed.

The sisters stayed up a while longer until their fingers started to get cold and the fire no longer warmed them. Before bed, Lessie shared a hug with her sister, receiving her favorite gift of the season: growing close with her family.

O

The rest of Christmas vacation flew by. Lessie grew closer with her siblings, except for Jonathan who remained sullen and quiet in a house full of magic, and she grew closer with her mother's side of the family. Toward the end of vacation, Lessie and Katrina, and Eric went into a small wizarding shopping center to go find Theo's present. Everything, at that time, was wonderful.

The last night, Lessie had dinner with her immediate family and Grandmother Tina—the name Lessie officially decided on for Constantina.

Once supper was cleared, Constantina kissed Lessie on the cheek and called for Leaf to help clear the dishes.

"Lessie," Carlos called to his daughter, his glass of wine in hand and Valeria stood beside him. He waved a hand to Lessie, beckoning her over.

Lessie's parents led her out of the dining room and had her follow them up to their room. Quietly, Valeria closed the door behind her.

"Before you go back to Hogwarts, we have some things we need to talk about," said Valeria, her face stony.

"Such as?"

"Your safety," Carlos answered. He looked at his wife and sighed before he looked at his daughter. "I don't want you associating with Theo Nott anymore."

"What?" Lessie's voice raised. "Why not?"

"He does not come from a good family," Valeria answered, her voice like steel.

"How do you know? Theo has been nothing but kind to me this entire time!"

"I believe you," said Carlos, struggling to remain strict as Lessie's temper rose. "However, your mother and I are familiar with that family and—"

"So we judge _one_ person by his family? Then we should consider Jonathan a rotten person by the way he's always angry!" Lessie glared at her parents and folded her arms over her chest. "How do you even know about Theo's family anyway?"

"Did we ever tell you the story of how we met," asked Carlos. He walked over to the bed and sat, patting the seat beside him. Valeria sat next to him, and Lessie simply stared.

"I don't see how this story is relevant now—and I'll stay standing."

"Your mother and I met here in Spain," Carlos continued patiently. "I was on assignment, called from the wizarding world actually, just before the fall of that Dark Wizard of your community. Many non-majes were going missing, and I was sent to help track the wizards attacking no-majes. It was a big job, and at the time, I had little knowledge about this magic community, and what I did know, I did not like mostly because it was a time of war for wizards."

"And I was an auror at the time," Valeria said. "I fought with the Order of the Phoenix here in Spain as well as France when the Dark Lord's power grew. I had been tracking the wizards specifically attacking muggles—and your father was partnered with me, and the rest is history."

"What does this have to do with Theo?"

"Theodore Nott's family is known for being very good at getting people out of trouble, even if the people they're helping have done terrible things," said Carlos. "That includes the Malfoy family. The Notts' and the Malfoys' hands could be covered in blood, but the Notts are very good at manipulation. So, your mother and I managed to find some of the wizards targeting muggles, and before we could apprehend them, a man named Nott, who I assume is Theo's father, was able to overturn the case, and the wizards went free."

Lessie frowned slightly. She remembered Theo getting defensive when she asked what his father did. And then she remembered him saying he was very good at getting people out of trouble. A cold feeling chilled Lessie's blood as she realized her parents could be on to something.

"The Nott family is incredibly dangerous, Lessie, and if it is true, and the Dark Lord is back, then you need to be careful. Associating with someone like Theo Nott is not the best choice for you."

Lessie hesitated for a moment as her mind raced. "If you only knew him," Lessie said, more quietly. "Theo's not bad at all."

"Gentle as doves," Carlos said.

"Wise as serpents," Lessie finished, out of habit.

Carlos stood from the bed and crossed the room to tilt Lessie's chin up so she met his gaze. "Lessie, promise me you won't see that boy again." Carlos's dark eyes were equally sad and hard, as he knew he was asking Lessie to do a very hard thing.

"What if I don't promise?" She thought back to the multi-purpose knife she had bought for Theo a couple days ago. She had wrapped it in blue wrapping paper and put it in her backpack for easy access.

"Then I will not allow you to return to Hogwarts. If you cannot keep yourself safe, then I will do it for you."

Lessie knew her father's threats were always good. If anything, Carlos Morales was a man of his word.

Lessie sighed. "Fine," she said. "I'll stay away from Theo."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **A couple of notes: 1. This is a MASSIVE chapter, but I wanted to keep the holidays all in one chapter. 2. I have been very busy these past few weeks, so the next update might be delayed. I hope not though! Cheers, and thanks for reading!**

 **Your reviews are love!**

 **x**


	10. Chapter 10

oXo

 ** _A Foreign Affair_**

 _A Theo Nott Romance_

 _Chapter 10_

* * *

Lessie sat cross-legged on her bed in the Slytherin dormitories, her curtains drawn about her for privacy as she stared at the wrapped gift she had for Theo. School had been in session for two weeks and she still hadn't given him the gift. Lessie bounced one of her knees as she continued to stare at the present.

"Knock, knock."

Lessie looked up when a voice called to her from behind her curtain.

"Can knocking apply to fabric curtains," Lessie asked when she drew it back, coming face to face with Daphne Greengrass.

"I suppose it does when you're using it as a door." Daphne sat on the edge of Lessie's bed, arching an eyebrow at her and then at the present at the foot of the bed. "How long will you keep that thing instead of giving it to Theo?"

"How do you know it's for him? I could be for Pansy!"

"Because you already gave Pansy a gift," said Daphne, picking up the small present. "Speaking of which, are things alright between you and Theo?"

Her question was innocent enough, but Lessie knew better. "Theodore and I are just fine."

"He hates being called Theodore," said Daphne, her green eyes flicked up from the gift and searched Lessie's face. They were bright with jealousy, Lessie had come to realize once she learned that that Daphne was interested in Theo.

"He calls me Alessandra, and I call him Theodore. It's a fair tade."

"I suppose." Daphne put the gift down. "Usually the two of you escape for hours at a time, and I noticed you haven't done that since term started. I thought I'd check in." The girl offered her a smile. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Thank you, Daphne, I appreciate it," Lessie responded with a gentle smile. She wondered, if it wasn't for her involvement with Theo, if she and Daphne could be true friends, instead of this shallow trust that they forged.

"Any time, Lessie. Anyway, I'm glad to hear that you and Theo are doing well, because he asked me to ask you if you'd meet him in the Common Room. I didn't want to send you down there if there was any tension in your relationship."

"How thoughtful. I suppose I should get down there, then." Lessie jumped from her bed, more eager to get away from Daphne than to see Theo, and took a seat at her vanity. Quickly she ran a brush through her long dark hair and secured it in a low ponytail, letting it drape over her shoulder. She was aware of Daphne watching her every move, silently judging her. Lessie wanted to tell her that maybe if she wasn't so jealous all the time, then perhaps she would have had a better chance with Theo. Instead, she bit down on her tongue and applied a muted red lip stain to bring color to her tan face.

Finally, she threw on a soft, white cable-knit sweater, put Theo's present in her back pocket, and headed downstairs.

Theo stood near the fireplace, and for a moment, Lessie paused halfway down the staircase to watch the shadows cast by the flames dance across the planes of his cheekbones. There was a time when she believed that a boy like Theo would never be handsome, but after getting to know him, he was one of the most attractive people she knew. Still, her father's warning sounded in her memory, and she realized just how little she knew about this boy and what secrets he could possibly hold.

Theo looked up from the fire, as he he sensed her, and smiled when he saw her, his blue eyes brightening. How could someone with such an honest smile be bad, Lessie wondered.

"I was beginning to think you were avoiding me," Theo said, by way of greeting as Lessie joined him by the fire.

"Not you, per se," she said, staring straight into Theo's eyes. That was a lie.

Theo turned to face her fully. "Alessandra, what's going on? You've been...distant. Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened," Lessie answered and she looked away from Theo.

"Alessandra." Theo touched her arm. "Do you want to go on a walk with me?" He looked up and glanced around the Common Room filled with students working on homework assignments together. "It'll be more private."

Lessie looked around as well. In the corner of the room she saw Daphne sitting with Millicent, Pansy, and Tracey Davis. They were all watching her. When they noticed she was looking they put their heads down and pretended to work on their homework.

"Okay," Lessie agreed and followed Theo out of the Common Room.

They walked, hand in hand, through the school grounds, staying mostly indoors since it was snowing rather hard outside. Their walk led them to a room that was connected to the Great Hall, a student lounge for students to spend time in. At this time, as it was nearly curfew, the room was abandoned, so Lessie and Theo sat on a couch that lined the wall of the room.

"Tell me about your Christmas," said Lessie as she and Theo sat facing each other. Lessie sat with her legs crossed and put the present in her lap, noticing when Theo's gaze flicked to the gift, a slight look of surprise passed across his face.

"I thought I already told you," said Theo, tracing slow patterns on her palm.

"You said it was "good", and you didn't elaborate," Lessie smiled. "You let me talk about myself so much, and I want to hear you talk."

"It's my accent that you're attracted to, isn't it?"

"That might have something to do with it." Lessie laughed. "Really, Theodore. How was your vacation? How's your father?"

Theo's tracing stopped. He was quiet for a moment as he withdrew his hands from Lessie's and folded them in his lap. "Funny you should ask about him," Theo murmured.

"Why is that?" Lessie felt her heart beat speed up at Theo's guardedness. Wasn't he usually open with her, or did her father's warning make him seem suspicious?

"I actually spent my holiday with the Malfoys," Theo answered, his eyes not meeting hers.

"Well, that seems fun. Did you and your dad have a good time?"

Theo was continuously silent. Carefully, Lessie reached out and put a hand on his knee. "What aren't you telling me, Theodore?"

"The Malfoys were kind enough to let me join them on their Christmas holiday because my father was away on business. So was Draco's father, actually. Then, when the night was over, I went home to an empty house, that was my holiday. It is entirely different from your own loud and amusing affair."

"Theodore, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would give me that look." Theo looked up and raised an eyebrow at her. Lessie could see a mixture of emotions flick across his face: something like pride, and something like shame. She opened her mouth to reply, but Theo continued to talk before she could say anything. "Your look says you feel sorry for me, and I don't want that."

"I _do_ feel bad," Lessie agreed, "but I'm more angry than anything. It's the holidays, couldn't your father take work off to be with you?"

"Not from this job." Theo shook his head as a dark look crossed his face. He then puffed out a sigh, and the look left his face. "But, I suppose I should be grateful for the Malfoys. As much as he is a prick, Draco has the capability of being a very good friend."

"I'm glad you have him."

"And I have you." Theo smiled, almost shyly at her. "At least, I'd like to think I have you. It's almost February, and I feel like this is our first proper conversation since school started up again. It's different."

"It's just…" Lessie bit her lip. "It's weird being back at Hogwarts. I had a really great time with my family and with my extended family. I got letters from Erin and Stone, and it made me wish more than anything that I had them here with me. I guess it just took me a while to adjust to being back here, and I needed some time to process on my own. Don't get me wrong, Theodore, I'm so happy I have you. Is it selfish for wanting it all? My Ilvermorny life and you?"

"It's not selfish, it's natural," Theo answered. "And I suppose I can't blame you for journaling on your own."

Lessie smiled; of course Theo would know that she journaled all her thoughts. "You can have your secrets, Theodore, and I can have mine." Her mind raced with questions and concerns about Theo and his father, but she knew Theo wouldn't answer those questions. At least not yet.

"What secrets might those be, Alessandra?" Theo leaned forward and played with Lessie's hair that pooled over her shoulder, his eyes darkening with want. Lessie leaned forward to press her lips to his and his hands snaked around her waist to draw her closer.

Lessie came up for air first. She smiled when she saw Theo's pupils dilated, his breathing just as ragged as hers. She ran a thumb over his lips. "I don't kiss and tell, Theodore."

"You cheeky American."

"You puzzling Brit." Lessie reached into her lap for the present and pressed it into Theo's hand. "I'm really bad at giving gifts, so I held this one for a while. Merry late Christmas."

Theo smiled faintly as he sat back to turn the present over in his hands before he tore into the wrapping to produce the knife she had bought in Spain. "It's supposed to be able to cut through almost anything, and it's charmed to never grow dull or rust. There are also little parts attached to it so you can mash something or crack something open. I figured it would help you with your potions."

The small multi-purpose knife had a gleaming wooden handle, and Theo flicked it open to admire the shiny silver blade. He closed the knife and put it in his pocket for safekeeping.

"This is perfect, Alessandra, thank you."

"I'm so glad," Alessandra puffed out a breath of relief. "Your present was so sweet, and I couldn't think of anything for you."

"I love it," Theo complimented again, smiling when Lessie moved forward to lean against his chest.

They sat in silence, listening to the fire crackle. Lessie's eyes were closed, her face serene, though her body was relaxed, her mind continued to turn. Carlos Morales was not a man who spoke lightly when it came to instructions. By being so close to Theo, Lessie felt the same as she usually felt around him, safe, respected, and understood. But guilt made her stomach flip; when she left Spain at the end of her vacation, she knew she lied to her father, and she would see Theo after her father's warning cooled from her memory.

Still. Her father, a No-Maj auror, or what no-majes referred to as a bounty hunter or a hit man—and a highly skilled one at that—had nothing nice to say about the Nott family, and that meant something.

"Oi! You two. I take it that you kiss and made up?"

"Piss off, Draco," Theo sighed as Lessie sat up, making an annoyed face at Draco who shot her one in return. The blonde boy then smirked in both an arrogant, but somehow amicable way.

Draco sauntered into the student room, the smirk still on his lips as he sat in a plush armchair across from them. "It's curfew," he said. "I'm rounding up all the stragglers, you're the last ones still out here. Also, it's about time, Aragòn. This bloke here was more mopey than usual because you weren't talking to him."

"Shut it, Draco," Theo's neck slowly began to color. He was surprised when Lessie and Draco shared a laugh at his expense.

"I could tell, he had the girls play messenger for him."

"That's because he doesn't have any balls to do it himself."

"You're one to talk," Theo said, rolling his eyes as he and Lessie stood from the couch.

Draco laughed again and rose from his seat. "Anyway, I'm done with my rounds, I'll walk with you two back to the Common Room."

Halfway to the Common Room, Draco switched subjects from quidditch and the homework load (there really wasn't much homework, Lessie just thought Draco liked to have something to complain about) to something more substantial.

"Say, Theo, have you heard the news about yesterday?"

"What news," Lessie asked, looking over Theo and at Draco.

"About Azkaban?"

"That prison?" Lessie had tuned out most of the quidditch conversation and now found herself incredibly alert. "What happened there?"

"I have." Theo's brisk tone surprised her. He hardly made eye contact with her when he spoke. "Let's talk about it later."

"Don't you think it's odd that something this large could happen?"

" _Later_ , Draco." His tone was almost harsh, allowing no room for argument.

Draco opened his mouth as if he wanted to protest, but one look at Lessie kept him silent. Instead, he nodded his head once, as if the boys had a silent agreement.

They were quiet the rest of the way to the Slytherin dungeons.

At the top of the stairs that led to the dormitories, Theo distractedly kissed Lessie's cheek. "Sleep well," he said, and headed toward the boy's dormitories.

"'Night, Aragòn," Draco also said, walking away with Theo.

For a moment after they left, Lessie stood there, her eyebrows knitted together before she quickly descended the stairs. She walked over to one of the large tables that students used to do their homework, and found a copy of the day's _Daily Prophet_.

The front page showed Azkaban and aurors investigating a crime scene. There was a mass breakout at the prison that was supposedly impenetrable from the inside and the outside. The prisoners were some of the most notorious Death Eaters.

Lessie knew about Death Eaters—they were the dark wizards who followed Voldemort, killing No-maj born witches and wizards and terrorizing the global wizarding community.

A sinking feeling settled in her stomach as she scanned the news article. Her father and mother had said they met while tracking a dark wizard known for ruthlessly murdering no-maj people. Though her parents never specifically mentioned if it was a Death Eater, based on the timeframe, Lessie assumed that the dark wizard must have been working for Voldemort.

Her parents' assignment to track him was thwarted by someone in Theo's family. And Theo refused to discuss the breakout in front of her. Lessie let the newspaper fall from her hands, and she leaned heavily against the table, because in that moment she felt as though her body had turned to liquid with realization.

She couldn't— _wouldn't_ —believe that the boy whose eyes crinkled when he smiled, the boy who was so kind to her when she needed a friend, was involved in Dark magic.

But…

Just how deeply involved was Theodore Nott within the Death Eater community?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **THOUGHTS FOR YOU: First off, I am very sorry for this late chapter, but life happens! SECONDLY! I HAVE NOT READ _CURSED CHILD_ YET! But, I have managed to spoil it for myself. So I know a small bit of the role Theo plays in the screenplay-and I have begun to adjust things accordingly. I think that's the hardest part about writing fanfiction for stories that have recently been continued. Anyway...does it change the ultimate plan? Maybe, maybe not, but keep reading, friends.**

 **And THANK SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS ON CHAPTER 9! Your reviews are absolute LOVE.**

 **x**


	11. Chapter 11

oXo

 ** _A Foreign Affair_**

 _A Theo Nott Romance_

 _Chapter 11_

* * *

February passed quickly as Lessie found herself spending more time with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Between sitting with Theo in classes, the occasional Hogsmeade trip with Theo, Draco, and the rest of the Slytherin gang, she spent her time becoming more invested in Dumbledore's Army. Subsequently, she also attempted to learn more about the things that have happened at Hogwarts the past few years.

"We need people to believe Harry," Hermione said one day as she and Lessie walked through the hallways after their last class of the day.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Hermione gave her a sidelong glance, and as quickly as it left, there was a small hint of a smile on the girl's lips. "You'll find out soon enough. For now, it helps knowing that there are people like you who understand."

The two girls were near the library when they ran into Ron and Harry.

"Are you going to study with us?" Hermione asked as they boys greeted them with smiles.

"I think I'll pass today," said Lessie, offering an apologetic smile. "I didn't sleep well last night, so I think a nap is calling my name."

She returned to the Slytherin Dungeons and hurried to her room. It was true that she didn't sleep well last night. She had stayed up very late, with her curtains drawn about her bed with old texts from the reference section in the library. She had found a large textbook that held major _Daily Prophet_ articles from the past decade. Though she knew the major events relating to the rise and fall of Voldemort, the articles were more informative after spending time at Hogwarts.

Same as last night, Lessie drew her curtains and continued to read. She learned the named of the prisoners who escaped from Azkaban—Voldemort's most loyal Death Eaters. She read about the reasons they were imprisoned to begin with. She read about Harry's parents dying, and the fall of Voldemort. She also read the articles that documented last year's TriWizard Tournament. Somewhere in the middle of her reading that afternoon, she had fallen asleep.

O

It was the loud clamor from beyond the dormitories that woke her. Lessie sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She peeled back her curtains, wondering what time it was.

Waving a hand through the air, yellow mist appeared in the front of her in the image of a clock face with the current time. She had slept through dinner. Lessie waved her hand through the yellow mist to dispel the time charm as she got out of bed.

The voices from downstairs were louder now that she was more coherent, and after running a brush through her hair, she decided to see what all the fuss was about.

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Theo were sitting at one of the large wooden tables with other students gathered around them, and none of them looked happy. Theo spotted Lessie as she came down the stairs. Theo gave Goyle, who was sitting in the chair beside him, a look. Goyle looked up to see Lessie, and immediately vacated his seat so Lessie could sit beside Theo.

Theo casually draped his arm across the back of her chair as she settled. The small action of Goyle leaving his seat at a single look from Theo was almost unnerving—she had no idea that her quiet and usually introverted Theo held such a powerful sway over his peers.

"I didn't see you at dinner."

"I came back to take a nap because I didn't sleep well last night. I guess I slept through dinner too," said Lessie. From the corner of her eye she watched as Goyle pulled up another chair and sat near Draco.

"Funny," said Blaise, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "Theo was snoring away in his bed all night, so it couldn't have been him who kept you up."

Lessie rolled her eyes at Blaise's lewd humor. "Not that I need to tell you, but I was up reading, Zambini. _Reading_."

"Reading," Blaise scoffed. "It that what they call it back in America? Were you "reading" late with some of the Gryffindor wankers you've recently become so fond of?" Draco and some other nearby Slytherins snickered.

"Are you always this pleasant?" Lessie asked, her eyes narrowed at the arrogant boy.

"Watch it, Blaise," said Theo, his voice eerily calm. Blaise scoffed again and rolled his eyes, looking away.

Lessie glanced at Theo, noticing the tense set of his jaw, and the hard look in his eyes. If it wasn't for that, she wouldn't have known that Theo was upset.

"Theo?" He had gotten used to her calling him "Theodore", but had asked her to only use it between them, as he didn't want anyone else calling him by his full name. "What's making everyone so tense?"

Theo glanced at Lessie, then his gaze flicked over to Draco who watched them intently. Draco shrugged his shoulders and slid a confiscated magazine over to Theo.

"It's better if she finds out from you than from someone like Potter or that filthy mudblood she insists on being friends with."

" _She_ is right here," Lessie said, her temper beginning to rise. She glanced down at the magazine under Theo's hand. "Theo, what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding, Alessandra." Theo blew out a heavy sigh. His thumb flipped through the magazine pages before it opened up to an article. "Just…read it yourself. And please, whatever you do, Alessandra, keep an open mind."

Lessie gave Theo a look before she picked up the magazine to read the article. It was an interview with Harry Potter. As she read the interview, she was unaware of everyone leaving the table while she read, leaving Theo and her alone.

Finally she neared the end of the article, and she felt her blood turn to ice when she read the part where Harry named several Death Eaters. Among them, were Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy…and Nott.

"You're a Death Eater." Her voice was quiet as she closed the magazine.

" _I'm not_. My father was—is." Theo lowered his voice, because although everyone had left the table, the common room still had other occupants.

"You…" Lessie trailed off, there were no words to contain her shock. A few weeks ago, she had pieced together the possibility of Theo's family being involved in the Dark Arts, but she didn't want to believe it. Now her suspicions were confirmed.

"Can we talk somewhere private," Theo asked, his voice a plea. His eyes were wide when he looked at her, as if begging her to understand. "Please, Alessandra, and I'll answer any question you have, I swear."

She became aware of his hand around the back of her chair, and suddenly she wanted space from him—she didn't want him touching her body, not right now while she was furious. She wanted to be as far away from his as possible, but at the same time, she wanted answers. "Fine," she said curtly. "Our seventh floor room."

Lessie bolted out of the chair and left the common room. Usually, it was her that needed to keep up with his long-legged stride, but as she was fueled by her growing anger, it was Theo who had to struggle to keep up with her fast pace.

O

In the seventh floor room that held their secrets, Lessie kept the piano between them as she regarded Theo quietly. She had brought the magazine with her, and that was opened to Harry's article between them.

"Alessandra, I…" Theo trailed off and shook his head, words dying on his tongue.

"Is there anything else about you that I should know? Are you part werewolf too?"

"Don't be absurd, Alessandra."

"I'm _not_ being absurd, _Theodore_. Being someone who hurts other people based on their blood status is _wrong_." Her voice was terse, unrelenting. Theo flinched in response. From across the piano, Lessie searched his face, and it was the strained look, just like the plea in his voice earlier, that robbed some of her anger.

"Yes, my father is a Death Eater," Theo said, his voice slow, even. "He was one long before I was born. And yes, it is true I come from a long line of people who believe in blood purity, but I don't know, I guess I think differently than all of them. My mum thought different than most of my family, and I guess that's me too."

Theo slowly began to walk around the piano toward Lessie, and she watched him warily. She didn't pull away when Theo put a hand over hers. "Don't you think you're overreacting?"

" _Overreacting_?!" Lessie pulled away from Theo and glared at him, her temper rising again. Year later, Theo would say this was the moment he learned to never tell a woman she was overreacting.

"How am I overreacting?! I'm not like you, Theodore, I wasn't _raised_ in a social circle where dark magic is considered normal. So, I think I'm reacting very well when I feel like my safety is threatened."

" _Your_ safety? How is that threatened? Death Eaters are mostly prejudice against muggle-borns, and last I checked, you were a damn good witch with quite the knack for potions."

Lessie, in the span of a second, bit her tongue and arranged her face passively. But when she looked up at Theo, she saw him watching her intently, and she knew he saw her every emotion. Perhaps it was the fact that he was more of an observer than a participant in life, or the fact that he knew her well, but Theo's voice slowly softened when he addressed her.

"Alessandra. What aren't you telling me about your family?"

"Nothing."

"Alessandra."

Lessie blew out a sigh. "I'm a half-blood. My mom comes from a long line of pure-blood Spanish witches and wizards, and my father is a no-maj."

"Being a half-blood isn't bad," said Theo, and Lessie snorted.

"It isn't bad in other houses," she corrected. "But in Slytherin, I've noticed that half-bloods are treated with less respect than anyone with pureblood. And I have every right to be upset by that. I'm not angry at you, because it's not your fault you were born into your blood status, and it's not my fault that I was born into mine. But I _am_ irritated that just as easily as you can play no-maj songs on the piano and enjoy books from no-maj authors, you also easily scoff at those who are different from you. Theodore, if you don't make a decision between choosing to treat everyone equally or not, or if you don't care to form an opinion, then you might as well enable those who are active Death Eaters."

Theo quietly moved toward Lessie again and put an arm around her shoulders. She felt him gently turn her so she would face him.

"You're right," said Theo, and she looked up, searching his Pacific blue eyes that shone brightly in the dimness of their secret room. "But my opinion will not change overnight." Theo caught Lessie's look, and he hurried on. "Even so, I am not my father, and I never will be. I will never be a Death Eater. And secondly, I won't let anyone harm you. As long as we're alive, I promise I will keep you safe."

"I can keep myself safe."

"I know you can," Theo smirked slightly, and tilted Lessie's chin up so their eyes were locked. "I've no doubt that you could jinx me into oblivion if you wanted to, and you are very clever, so I know you can keep yourself out of harm. But I think every bloke wants to know that he can have a chance at being a girl's hero."

Lessie searched Theo's eyes. Gently she took his hand that was under her chin and pulled it away from her. "Theodore…" she breathed out a sigh. "I need some time to think about all this, okay? Just a little space. I'm not saying I want a break, but I am saying I just need to think on my own."

"Okay," Theo agreed after a moment's pause. "I'll give you space." As a sign of good faith, he even took a couple steps back, and Lessie had to smile.

"Thank you." Lessie could almost hear Theo's unspoken words racing across his mind, and she was infinitely grateful with the patience he was offering her. Carefully she touched his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze before as she left the room.

"Oh, and one more thing. I know that I can keep myself safe, but when I need a hero, you'll be the first person I think of."

O

Theo watched as Lessie left, and he found himself admiring her all over again—the straight set of her shoulders that spoke about her strength and independence, and the soft curves of her hips as she glided away—Alessandra Aragòn, was unlike any other girl he had had the pleasure and displeasure of meeting, and to him, she was magic personified.

Once she was gone, Theo sat at the piano and stretched his fingers over the keys, playing a few chords. Though as he was alone with his thoughts he began to brood. Eventually he stood from the piano and stared at the magazine again. Angrily he tore Harry Potter's interview out of the magazine and ripped it to shreds.

Potter had taken an unwise risk in exposing his father and ultimately threatening the livelihood of his family. Theo knew that the interview would have repercussions both in the long run and in the immediate future, and Theo had to make Harry Potter pay somehow.

Minutes later as he walked back to the Slytherin dungeons, Theo had almost worked out the perfect plan of retaliation that he would set into motion when the time was right—once he was certain that no matter what, Lessie would be kept out of the crossfire.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **THOUGHTS FOR YOU: So I've finally read _Cursed Child_...Oh the possibilities... :)**

 **Your reviews are absolute LOVE.**

 **x**


	12. Chapter 12

oXo

 ** _A Foreign Affair_**

 _A Theo Nott Romance_

 _Chapter 12_

* * *

He sat at one of the long study tables in the library during study hour. He could have had company if he wanted, but there was something good about the silence—none of his _duller_ friends interrupting his thoughts every two minutes to ask him for an answer to homework assignments. In his own company, Theo did not have to make the trivial small talk his circle was so fond of.

His quill scratched rhythmically across his parchment as he discussed the properties of fanged geraniums and its benefits for humans for herbology class. At the end of his paragraph, Theo paused and put down his quill. Taking a deep breath he sat up straight and rolled his neck after having it hunched over for the past few minutes. Theo took a moment to survey the library around him. Several students sat either alone or in clusters at the tables around him; all of them were either Slytherin or Ravenclaw students as this was their assigned study hall.

To his left, toward the bookshelves, Theo noticed a figure browse through the section closest to him. Rising from his seat, Theo walked toward the figure and glanced at the shelves she looked through.

"Runes," Theo mused, "anything I can recommend?"

The girl with curly, strawberry blonde hair raised a defensive eyebrow as she glanced from his Slytherin-green tie and into his face. Theo remained still, letting the Ravenclaw girl openly judge him.

"What would you know," Marietta Edgecombe sneered. "You're only a fifth year."

"Call it a hobby," Theo shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets as he leaned against one of the sturdy bookshelves, all in one fluid, easy motion. "I can probably recommend a book that will impress Professor Babbling and likely earn you top marks."

Marietta relented slightly, and Theo noticed a slight pink flush creep up her neck at his attentiveness. Theo quirked an eyebrow slightly, amused by Marietta's ability to be so easily charmed. He knew he wasn't incredibly attractive—even though Lessie's often told him otherwise—but he knew that his aristocratic upbringing had taught him to be charming enough to persuade others as needed, a skill he was quite good at.

Marietta gave Theo an appraising look once again before she put a hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side, matching his flirtation. "And why would you, a _Slytherin_ help me? How did you even know we have an essay due?"

"I have housemates in the same class, Edgecombe, so your essay is no great secret." Theo chuckled, and Marietta rolled her eyes at his sneer.

"And maybe I'd prefer my resources to go toward those that are more deserving of help than others."

"Why me?"

"Because most of the Sixth-years in my house are absolutely useless in Ancient Runes." Theo smiled slightly when he won a giggle from Marietta. "Besides, with this book, you'll have more free time."

"Free time for what?" Marietta took a slightly step closer to Theo, attempting to hide the smile on her lips.

"Whatever it is you like to do," Theo pushed off from the bookshelf, closing some more distance between him and the Ravenclaw girl who had become smitten. "I know you must have your hands full with other classes and this essay, and being in _that club_ doesn't give you much time for yourself. What do you do for fun, Marietta?"

Marietta took a step back as shock registered across her face. "How did you know about that," she asked, lowering her voice to a whisper, "did Lessie tell you?"

"Lessie?" Theo feigned surprise. "No, she's a rather secretive girl, and I had no idea she was involved in that." Theo almost felt bad when he noticed Marietta's face pale.

Theo sighed and turned his back on Marietta long enough to pull a thick, dark brown leather bound book from the shelf. He turned and held it out to her. "Not too many people know about this book, but it has some rather interesting interpretations of ancient runes."

Marietta mutely took the book, not meeting his eyes. "Thank you," she mumbled, her mind on the secret she almost told.

"Hey." Theo touched her shoulder, and Marietta looked into Theo's eyes. "I can tell you're carrying a huge secret, and one you don't particularly like. You know, Umbridge is always a good person to talk to."

He could see the wheels turn behind her eyes as she considered his words. Theo put his hands back in his pockets. "Edgecombe, you never answered my question: what do you like to do for fun?"

"Oh," Marietta appeared flustered. "I guess I read a bit and I drink tea."

"Tea," Theo mused, "I heard some good things about Madame Puddifoot's. Maybe a visit there is in your future. Once you have free time again."

"Oh, er, yes," Marietta flushed and hugged the book to her chest—everyone knew Madame Puddifoot's was the infamous place for couples at Hogsmeade.

"Anyway," said Theo backing away, and offering a final charming quirk of his lips, "I have to get going. Good luck, Marietta." As he walked away and collected his things left behind at his table, he could feel the girl's eyes on his back.

Now, all he had to do was wait.

 **X**

She brought the cold, winter air in with her as she entered the Common Room. The room was quiet for a Saturday; most students had gone to Hogsmeade, and the more anxious ones were in the library studying for upcoming O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s.

Lessie spotted Theo sitting by himself in front of the fire, so engrossed by his book he seemed to be unnoticing of the world around him. With a smile to brush away the tension in her stomach, Lessie quietly walked behind the couch he was siting and took off her gloves before sticking her cold fingers down the collar of his shirt.

"Merlin's beard!" Theo jumped and Lessie laughed as the book flew out of his hands. Theo glared for a second, but soon he found himself smiling along with her.

"I'm sorry," Lessie laughed, not the least bit contrite as she went around the couch and picked up Theo's book and glanced at the cover. "A murder mystery book written by a no-maj," she raised an eyebrow as Theo took his book back, mumbling something about a good suspense plot.

Smiling, Lessie sat beside him, enjoying both the warmth of the fire across from them and the natural warmth that radiated from Theo. Carefully, Lessie sat closer to Theo, and he lifted his arm to drape it over her, the first time she had let him show her affection in two weeks—since she read the article and asked for space.

"You're rather impish today," Theo mused, welcoming of her affection. "Why aren't you at Hogsmeade?"

"I just got back from there," said Lessie. "I had to deliver some mail, and I've made arrangements to pick up and send mail from the Three Broomsticks since my mail keeps getting interfered with here."

"Oh?"

Lessie stroked the back of Theo's hand that wrapped around her—she had missed this. "Yeah," she said, craning her neck up to meet Theo's ocean blue eyes. "I wrote to Stone and Erin. I really miss them."

"I'm sure they miss you too," said Theo, brushing away a dark strand of hair in Lessie's eyes.

"Yeah." Lessie sat up and adjusted herself on the couch so she sat facing Theo. She took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Theodore," Lessie took a breath, pushing through the nerves in her stomach. "I want to say I'm sorry. I had my space and time to think, and I realize I might have bullied you a little that night I was mad. I know you're a good person, and no matter how much you dislike Harry, I know you wouldn't truly hurt him, me, or anyone else. I shouldn't have cornered you into making a decision about what you believe and don't believe. So, I'm sorry, and I really, really miss you."

"I miss you too, Alessandra, and there's not really anything to apologize for," said Theo. He then pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her once on the lips; her lips were cool from the winter cold and tasted sweet from her favorite lip-gloss. "It's too quiet without your American brashness."

"And it's so boring without your British pretentiousness," Lessie countered as she snuggled close to Theo once again. They fell into an amicable silence. She could feel the tension ebb away from her body as Theo traced patterns on the back of her hand.

After her fight with Theo two weeks ago, her father's warning to stay away replayed in her head daily. She wondered if being with a boy like Theodore Nott was an absolute mistake, and she wondered if one's bloodline really did make that much of a difference. But the more she thought about it and wrote about it in her journal, the more she found the positives in Theo. Sure, they had a rocky first meeting, but every day after that, Theo had been nothing but consistently good to her—caring for her when she was so used to fending for herself and carving her own path.

Lessie closed her eyes and listened to the fire pop. She heard Theo open his book again, turning the pages until he found where he left off. She still felt the steady, reassuring weight of his arm across her, his breath even and almost synchronized with hers.

My God, Lessie thought to herself, she was falling in love with him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Your reviews are absolute LOVE.**

 **x**


	13. Chapter 13

oXo

 _ **A Foreign Affair**_

 _A Theo Nott Romance_

 _Chapter 13_

* * *

"Theodore, you're being so secretive," Lessie frowned with good-nature as she shook his shoulder. "My birthday isn't until June, so I know this isn't a birthday gift, so you can give me a hint!"

Theo, who was working on his assignment for Defense Against the Dark Arts chuckled at Lessie's excitement. "I can't; you'll just have to wait," he drawled, thoroughly enjoying every ridiculous guess that Lessie threw at him.

"You can be so annoying," Lessie rolled her eyes as she carefully dabbed a finger on her assignment, checking if the ink has dried. When her finger didn't come away with the black ink, she deemed the parchment dry enough and rolled into a scroll and put it in her backpack for safekeeping until it was due.

"You enjoy it," Theo teased, leaning back and draping an arm over the back of Lessie's chair as they did homework in the library.

"I enjoy _you_ ," Lessie clarified, resting her chin on her hand, turning her big brown eyes on Theo. "I don't enjoy this guessing game. Not anymore because it's gone on too long!"

Theo chuckled again, and Lessie observed the way his eyes crinkled in the corners. A part of her, she admitted silently to herself, did enjoy this game Theo concocted—she had never seen her solitary and quiet boyfriend as chipper as he was these days. When he smiled and laughed with her as he did now, Lessie thought he was truly one of the most handsome boys she had ever met.

"Alright, fine," Theo said. "I'll tell you what it is _if_ you agree to come home with me for the week-long break. My father won't be completely gone, but he is away most of the time."

"Theo, we talked about this," answered Lessie, biting her bottom lip. "I don't know if that's such a good idea." About two weeks have passed since Lessie realized she had fallen in love with Theo, and something about that knowledge made her fearful of their relationship going sour.

"I don't like the idea of you here by yourself," Theo explained.

"I won't be. Hermione will be here, as will Ron and Harry. I'll spend more time with them."

Theo rolled his eyes, and Lessie shook her head at his bias against those three. "Fine," he exhaled. "I won't make you do something you don't want to. Will you at least go on a date with me tomorrow night? We'll go to Hogsmeade without all the people, it'll be fun." Theo dropped the arm that was around the back of Lessie's chair and put it around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"I don't know…" Lessie trailed off when Theo nuzzled his head against her neck, kissing her pulse point. Tomorrow night was also Dumbledore's Army night. She pulled away to see Theo looking up at her with his clear blue eyes so full of hope—he truly was in such a good mood these days, ever since he told her he had a surprise for her.

"Fine," Lessie relented, smiling at Theo. She could miss one night of Dumbledore's Army.

"Alessandra." Lessie searched Theo's face as he said her name. Her eyes closed when he pressed his lips softly against hers. She wondered if he had any idea how she felt about him these days.

X

Lessie smoothed her hands down her sides as she stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror. She wore black leggings that were both opaque and thick enough to keep her warm against Scotland's cooler climate. Over that, she wore a dark red off the shoulder top that showed off a few inches of her flat midriff. She eyed the robes on her bed before she shrugged them on and fastened the buttons. She had bought the robe earlier that week when she went shopping with the other Slytherin girls. It was nicer than the average Hogwarts robes, but not incredibly formal.

Pansy Parkinson entered the dormitory through the stairs and smile when she saw Lessie inspecting herself.

"I told you that dark blue would look good on you," she said, nodding in approval of Lessie's robes over her no-maj clothing.

"You think so?" Lessie ran a hand through her loose dark hair, and fretted over her make-up. She and Theo rarely went on actual dates—most of their time was spent in the piano room on the seventh floor or in front of the fire in the common room. Since he had asked her on a date, she wanted to dress for the occasion.

"Theo won't be able to take his eyes or hands off you," Pansy confirmed, and Lessie blushed at the girl's sentiments. She noticed Pansy wore her Inquisitorial Squad badge, and she could only image the Slytherin girl would be out with the others in that group looking for trouble.

"Anyway," said Pansy, flipping her hair, "I only came up here to let you know Theo is waiting for you down stairs."

"Oh shoot!" Lessie waved her hand, conjuring the timepiece charm and noticed she was unintentionally twenty minutes late. She waved her hand and dispelled the charm before she hurried downstairs.

Theo looked up when he heard her footsteps, and offered her an almost bashful half-grin when he saw her. He had dressed up as well—his black pressed robes were open revealing a nice gray sweater and black slacks.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," said Lessie when she finally met him at the bottom of the stairs. "I mean, I know I'm _usually_ late, but twenty minutes is excessive."

"You're lovely, Alessandra."

His tone was calm and earnest, and Lessie turned her head up to meet his gaze. His eyes, as blue at the ocean, assessed her face with her carefully glossed lips, and her well-brushed hair, she blushed when his gaze lowered, taking in the rest of her.

With shaking hands, Lessie smiled and gently gripped the edges of his black robe, "You don't look half-bad yourself."

"I'm glad you approve," Theo smiled as he bent forward for a kiss.

"Get a room you two."

Lessie pulled away and Theo rolled his eyes and they both turned to glare at Draco who laughed at them.

"Hi, Draco," Lessie greeted in a flat tone, making the blond, arrogant boy laugh again. The other members of the Inquisitorial Squad soon joined him, prepared for their night of patrol.

"Feel free to keep him out all night," Draco winked, and the others laughed as they left the Common Room, leaving Lessie and Theo alone again.

"Just ignore him," Theo said, unable to meet Lessie's gaze; she smiled when she noticed his ears had turned pink, betraying his embarrassment.

"I do my best," said Lessie before she slid her arm through his. "Anyway, to Hogsmeade?"

X

"Hogsmeade is a different place without all the other Hogwarts students," Lessie observed, as she and Theo walked hand-in-hand through the small village, each with their own cup of warm butterbeer.

"I kind of like it this way," said Theo, glancing at the windows of the shops where a few locals leisurely shopped. He then glanced up at the sky. Though it had been raining earlier, the night had cleared, offering a full view of the stars. Theo gave Lessie's hand a squeeze, drawing her attention away from where she watched a baker through his window decorating pastries for the next day.

"Come on," Theo said, his eyes bright as he offered a half-smile. "I want to show you something."

He led Lessie away from the town and up the hill that led to the tree-lined lookout that overlooked Hogsmeade.

"Theo," Lessie laughed, her breath coming out in visible puffs in the cold night. Finally they reached the lookout and Theo turned to face her. "You've been acting like an excited child all night, what are you doing?"

The young couple paused to look over the town, drinking in the soft twinkling glow of shops ready to close down for the day. "You can't really see this kind of thing from my home," said Theo, "towns, I mean. But we do have views of forests, and from the roof you can see the lake."

"That sounds beautiful," said Lessie, her brown eyes narrowed slightly. She knew what he was trying to do.

"And the back gardens," Theo continued, "are lined with enchanted candles at all times, so when people pass by, or whenever you want, they light up. There's also a section of the wall with red roses that bloom all year around. It's my father's project, really, but you'd love it if you saw it too."

"I'm sure I would," said Lessie, "but Theo, you know I'm not going to stay at your home. I really shouldn't."

"Really," asked Theo. "I understand that you wouldn't stay with just me and my father coming in and out, what if there were others?"

"Like Draco or Blaise?" Lessie frowned.

"No," a voice came behind a tree, and Lessie's eyes widened at the sound. "Others like us."

A beautiful, tall girl with dark skin stepped out from behind the trees, and following her was a boy of medium height with watchful eyes and skin a couple shades lighter than Lessie's.

" _Erin? Stone?"_ Lessie's mouth fell open at seeing her two best friends from Ilvermorny at Hogsmeade. "What are you doing here?"

Erin stepped forward first, "We knew something wasn't right when your letters were really delayed, and we were worried when we finally _did_ get those letters because you said something about Hogwarts was off."

"Then came _his_ letters," said Stone, nodding to Theo behind Lessie. Lessie turned to give Theo a look.

"He also said that you missed us and pointed out that our Spring Breaks were at the exact same time—and then he invited us to his house." Stone grinned, "Theo's not lying about the awesome things at his house, Less, you'd like it."

Lessie turned to Theo, her brown eyes searching his face. "You did this? You brought Erin and Stone here?" Her voice was soft.

"Technically an airplane did," said Theo. "I might have helped them along the way a bit."

" _Funded_ ," Erin clarified. "He means he paid for the plane tickets to guarantee that we'd come."

Lessie turned from Theo and went over to Erin and Stone and pulled them into tight hugs.

"So," said Stone, nudging Lessie's shoulder, "are you still gonna say no?"

Lessie smiled at her best friends, but her eyes were on Theo. "Anyone who would do something like this for me would get a yes," said Lessie. "Yes, I'll go home with you, Theo."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Your reviews are so encouraging! :)**

 **x**


	14. Chapter 14

oXo

 _ **A Foreign Affair**_

 _A Theo Nott Romance_

 _Chapter 14_

* * *

"Lessie, wake up!"

"What is it?" Lessie shot up in bed, groping for her wand. She blinked a couple of times and found herself in her bed in the Slytherin dormitories with Daphne Greengrass standing between the gap of her bed curtains.

Lessie blinked again and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She and Theo got back to Hogwarts late and snuck Erin and Stone into the castle. They had helped them set up camp on the seventh floor, in the secret piano room. After they left the two there for the night, they returned to the common room where Lessie stayed up late, packing her bag for a week at Theo's house by the light of her wand.

"Late night?" Daphne arched one of her perfect eyebrows, her stare equal parts amused and judgmental.

A blush colored Lessie's cheeks at Daphne's insinuation. "You could say that. What's up? Why did you wake me up?"

"Theo asked," shrugged Daphne, already turning to leave the dorm room. For the first time, Lessie noticed Daphne was dressed smartly in pressed black slacks, a light blue sweater that brought our her eyes and a travelling cloak. "I was just on my way out, and he asked to make sure you remembered you agreed to leave early too."

Throwing off her covers, Lessie wordlessly conjured the time charm into the air to check the time—it was seven in the morning. She would be travelling on only four hours of sleep. With a deep sigh, Lessie dispelled the charm by running her hand through it and made her bed.

"Are you leaving for Spring holiday too?"

"Yeah, I'm going to Theo's."

Her back was turned to Daphne as she gathered her things for a shower, but she could feel the sudden change in air as Daphne took that bit of information in.

"Oh," the aristocratic girl said, her voice as thin as ice. Lessie turned in time to see Daphne offer her a tight smile. "I hope you enjoy." Before Lessie could respond, Daphne turned on her heel and quickly left the dorm room—leaving Lessie alone.

A quick shower later, Lessie hurried down the stairs to the common room where Theo sat on the couch in front of the fire read a book. She was amazed by his ability to concentrate on his book while the common room buzzed with students loudly bustling to get away from schoolwork for a week.

Lessie moved passed a few students, offering them smiles and wishing them good breaks in return to get to Theo.

"Sorry I slept in," said Lessie, kissing Theo's cheek as she plopped on the couch beside him. She took in the hurried and excited talks of the students around her and frowned slightly.

"Theo," she said, and he glanced up, creasing down the corner page of his book to save his spot. "Something's…off."

"I think you should come with me." Theo breathed out a heavy sigh before he rose to his feet with Lessie beside him. She searched his eyes for a hint of what she needed to expect, and all she found his solemn blue gaze.

Theo led her out of the Common Room and in the direction of the Great Hall. They paused at the entrance of the Great Hall where students were gathered, speaking in harsh tones. Some glanced up when Theo and Lessie arrived, but thy mostly stuck to their clusters before hurrying away to leave for the holiday.

Lessie glanced at Theo whose gaze was fixed upward where Professor Umbridge's Educational Decrees were nailed for all to see. Lessie counted each one, and there were still seven framed, ridiculous rules.

"There's still seven, Theodore," Lessie murmured. Theo nodded, and she noticed that he cocked his head to the side as if he was listening in on conversations. Expelling a breath, Lessie did the same, thinking dark thoughts about Theo's tendencies for being cryptic.

"…in the infirmary."

"I heard not even Madame Pomfrey can fix Edgecombe's face."

"I can't believe the D.A. is over. I actually learned something…"

Lessie's eyes widened slightly and Theo took her hand, leading her into the Great Hall.

"Breakfast," he said in a pleasant tone, and by the way he squeezed her hand, Lessie knew she saw what he wanted her to see. With a slight frown, she led him to the end of the designated Slytherin table where there were no other students. Still, she glanced around before leaning across the table toward Theo.

"When," Lessie finally asked. The organization was secret, and she had the strong feeling that Theo knew she was part of it, without her saying so since he knew she spent time with Harry, Ron, and Hermione for reasons she wouldn't share.

"Last night," answered Theo as he drank from a cup of pumpkin juice.

"During our date," Lessie murmured out loud as she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice too. She looked at Theo over the edge of her cup as she took a drink and her brown eyes narrowed. He was oddly calm—he was always calm, but something felt off. In a way, he reminded her of her father after he found a person he had spent months tracking.

"Did you have something to do with this?'

"I was with you," answered Theo. "And Erin and Stone."

His answer brought her no comfort. Theo was one of the smartest people Lessie had ever met, and she intended to get to the bottom of this. For now, Lessie's mind was preoccupied with the end of Dumbledore's Army. She wondered where Hermione, Harry, and Ron were now, and she hoped they weren't in trouble.

She drank the pumpkin juice without tasting it; her mind raced with too many questions and suspicions that having an appetite was the last thing on her mind. She put the cup down on the table, more forcefully than she intended, giving up on the idea of breakfast altogether.

Maybe getting away from Hogwarts would give her new perspective. Maybe seeing Theo in his element—in his own home would help him speak more freely about the recent event—was she seeing exactly what he wanted her to see?

"Alessandra?"

Theo's ocean-colored eyes searched her questioningly, and Lessie found it difficult to harbor any dark feelings about him.

"Are we leaving any time soon?" asked Lessie. "I think I need to get away for a while."

"As soon as you're ready, we can leave," answered Theo.

"I packed last night, all we have to worry about are Stone and Erin, and we're home free," said Lessie, rising to her feet.

As she and Theo exited the Great Hall, they crossed paths with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. Draco's face appeared more smug than usual and he looked incredibly proud of himself.

"What's with the look," asked Lessie, slowing to speak with him. He offered her an arrogant smile, and Lessie refrained from rolling her eyes.

"We caught Potter and his friends last night hosting his illegal club," answered Draco, his chest puffed with pride. He cocked an eyebrow at Lessie, clearly amused. "I can't say that I'm sorry, but I knew how much you liked that prick, his friend, and the mudblood."

Lessie flinched at the blond boy's slander. "They're good people."

Pansy scoffed, "What would _you_ know, Lessie? You've only been at Hogwarts this year, and you're acting like you run the place."

"That's enough, Parkinson."

The group became oddly silent at Theo's command. He didn't need to raise his voice, but it was the calmness of his tone, that wiped the smirk off Draco's face. Pansy frowned and leaned into Draco.

"Theo's right, dear," said Draco, even as he wrapped an arm around the pug-faced girl's shoulder. "No matter how misinformed Lessie might be, she's still our guest and Theo's girlfriend, so play nice."

"Misinformed or not," Lessie cut in, glaring at everyone in the group, even Blaise who watched the exchange, a glint of glee in his dark eyes, " _I_ fight my own battles, and I will determine who I consider good or not." Lessie gave Pansy a look that told the Slytherin girl exactly what Lessie thought of her.

Turning on her heel she strode away from the Slytheirns, not bothering to check if Theo was following her or not, he'd catch up when he was ready, she decided.

 **X**

Two hours later, long after Lessie's temper had cooled and Theo and Lessie had to smuggle Erin and Stone out of Hogwarts, the group of four walked up the cobblestone steps to Theo's front door.

"Wow," Erin breathed and Stone let out an impressed whistle. Even Lessie found herself stunned by the beauty of Theodore Nott's opulent English home.

Theo ducked his head shyly at their reaction. "Welcome home," he muttered as if embarrassed by his wealth.

"His home gives you a run for your money, Less," said Erin; she and Stone had visited Lessie in California during the summer, and they were equally impressed by the place she grew up.

"I think it's bigger than what I have," confirmed Lessie as Theo pushed open the front door and held it open for his guests.

"Father," he called in a loud voice once he closed the door behind him, "we're here!"

There was no response; Lessie, Stone, and Erin exchanged looks.

Theo rubbed the back of his neck. The color on his face from earlier embarrassment had ebbed away. "He's probably in his study. I'll show you the guest rooms, then I'll give you a tour."

From the doorway, there was a view of a wide, grand staircase that led to a second story that sprawled in either direction.

Theo started up the stairs and Lessie, Stone, and Erin followed behind him.

"All of the rooms are up here," said Theo, "then a level above is an attic and a piano room, and down below is my father's study, the kitchen, a seating room, a dining room, a library, a sun room, and below that is a basement."

"Just all that," Stone said, his voice heavy with sarcasm, "just the basics."

"Essentially," Theo answered with the same dryness.

Before they reached the top stair, a small _pop_ halted them. Lessie looked around Theo and found herself face to face with a house elf with large brown eyes and dressed in what looked like a elf-sized servant's outfit.

"Master Theo!" the house-elf exclaimed, and surprisingly, Theo offered a kind smile to the creature.

"Hello, Miss Libby," he answered. Libby smiled in greeting.

"It has been far too long since Master Theo has visited, naughty boy," she waved a finger at him. "Your father will be so please to have a voice outside of his study!"

"But he has yours," answered Theo before he turned and put a hand on Lessie's back.

"Miss Libby, this is my very good friend Alessandra Aragòn, she's visiting from Ilvermorny, the school in North America. These are her friends Erin and Stone, please make them feel welcome."

Libby followed Theo's hand on Lessie's back and narrowed her eyes. Lessie didn't detect any jealousy from the house-elf—the feeling she got from Daphne Greengrass most of the time—but the scrutinizing look of an overprotective female relative.

"Libby sees, Master Theo," Libby said after a moment before she smiled up at Lessie. "She is far prettier than Miss Greengrass and her company looks much nicer than that Mr. Malfoy."

"Miss Libby," Theo said warningly, but Libby scoffed at him, as if she were allowed to make those statements all the time.

"Libby has made sure all of the rooms are clean for Master Theo's friends," she then clapped her small hands together, "and Libby is so excited to make a grand supper for everyone. Libby knows the other house-elves at Hogwarts, and Libby knows the food is very good there, but Master Theo looks much too thin."

"Thank you," said Theo, he smiled when Libby reached out and patted his hand gently before she disappeared with another popping sound.

"Anyway, that's Libby, she's been around as long as I can remember."

"She seems nice," Lessie said.

"She's brutally _honest_ ," Theo supplied, he rolled his eyes, but Lessie knew he was fond of Libby. "She thinks she can say anything because she's free. So, this room can be Erin's." They had turned to the left of the staircase, and Theo pushed open the first door on his right. The room, as it turned out was spacious with a large bed and dresser.

"This one can be Stone's." He opened the next door and revealed a similar room, with a different color scheme.

He opened a third door and revealed a third room with yet another color scheme, "and this one will be Alessandra."

"Where's _your_ room," Stone asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow. "Oof!" He doubled over when Lessie smacked his stomach, her face bright red.

"Don't be gross."

"He's not being gross," Erin laughed, "he's being _honest_." Erin waggled her eyebrows.

" _Stop_ ," Lessie demanded, shaking her head, this time, she looked to Theo for help.

"Well," said Theo, his face as red as Lessie's. "I suppose Alessandra's right. I'll leave you three to unpack." Theo nodded at Lessie, Erin, and Stone before he hurried off, muttering something about needing to make sure his room was still there, to a room three doors down.

"English people are strange," Erin muttered when the three were left in the hallway.

"No stranger than we are," answered Lessie. She pushed open her door wider and walked in, depositing her suitcase on the bed. "Now," she said, back out in the hallway so Erin and Stone could hear her from their rooms. "I expect to be filled in on all the news I missed an Ilvermorny."

"We'll get there," Stone promised as he and Erin joined Lessie in her room; Erin shut the door behind her.

The three sat on the edge of Lessie's bed before they all lied back in synchronized motion—as if they hadn't been apart for almost an entire school year. Between Stone and Erin, Lessie felt more home than she had in months.

"Before we get there," Stone continued after a silence, he turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow so he could look at both girls. "Less, when were you going to tell us you were at Hogwarts _in the middle of a war_?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Your reviews are so encouraging! :)**

 **x**


End file.
